


CLARKE

by LisaD



Series: O Fruto Proibido [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaD/pseuds/LisaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“É difícil resistir quando ela se oferece para me dar o orgasmo que o irmão dela não me conseguiu dar.”</p><p>A vida sexual de Clarke Griffin antes e depois de Lexa Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Não gosto de sexo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é contada na primeira pessoa e é a Clarke quem dá voz a esta nova fanfiction.
> 
> Boa viagem ;)

Não gosto de sexo. Não gosto. Ponto.  
O pessoal adora falar disso, trocar opiniões, gabar-se até! Eu cá prefiro ficar calada enquanto tiro uns apontamentos mentais de como posso aprimorar esta arte na cama. Sim, na cama porque, sinceramente, não tenho vontade de o fazer em mais lado nenhum. Pelo menos ali, deitada, à espera que ele se venha e caia para o lado exausto, dá-me sono e depois posso dormir um bocado. 

Não sei, prefiro mil vezes aqueles momentos em que nos começamos a despir e ele brinca com as minhas maminhas. Mamonas, vá! Quando os olhos dele brilham ao ver os meus peitos e depois quando ele os agarra e explora... Sim, acho piada a isso! Faz-me sentir que tenho algum poder, alguma coisa que as outras raparigas com quem ele já esteve nunca lhe puderam oferecer – eu sei que os meus seios são bons e enormes. Não vou dar uma de modesta agora! – E, depois dos beijos e da chamada segunda base, é a vez da terceira. Ele despe-me, olha para mim como se estivesse na presença de uma princesa, trata-me como uma, esforça-se para me agradar ao percorrer o meu corpo com as suas mãos grandes, e eu fecho os olhos e respiro fundo enquanto peço aos sete céus que me façam ficar molhada antes dele se lembrar que está na hora do bem bom. Para ele. Que agora tira as próprias calças e revela... Aquilo. Juro que a primeira vez que vi um pénis fiquei assustada. Claro que já tinha visto em fotos, mas caramba, o que é que eu faço com aquilo agora?? A primeira decisão que tomei na minha vida em relação a isso foi bastante simples: nada. Não faço nada. Ele que faça. Ele é que está com aquilo em pé! Eu nem molhada estou! Merda, isto vai doer... Ok, deixa-me tocar nele pelo menos. Já agora fico a saber como é. E... É estranho. Tudo aquilo, naquele momento, é estranho. A sério que ele vai meter isto dentro de mim? Não vou mentir, eu até gosto de o sentir teso, mas é por baixo das calças, quando é inofensivo porque há uma barreira entre nós. Agora assim, com ele ali a olhar para mim e a preparar-se para procurar a porta de entrada, torna-se estranho. Vê-lo a colocar o preservativo também não ajuda. Põe-me ainda mais nervosa, como se estivesse a dizer “é agora e vai ter mesmo que acontecer porque estou a gastar dinheiro para poder ter relações contigo!”. Yah, ser gaja é fodido. Pelo menos das primeiras vezes, porque aquela merda chega a incomodar! Mas depois do acesso permitido e de rogar pragas ao tipo que está por cima de mim a fazer caras horríveis de quem se vai vir no minuto seguinte sem sequer se importar se eu já tive a minha parte da diversão, tudo passa de incómodo a enfadonho.

Resumindo, é tudo lindo quando nos começamos a beijar e a brincar, depois começa a ser um pouco assustador quando a “coisa” espreita, até que se torna uma seca enquanto espero que termine. Portanto, para mim, o sexo é uma seca. Uma parte da relação que tem que acontecer. Uma obrigação não muito obrigada, onde eu até começo por querer, mas que acaba sempre comigo a pensar “o que caralho estou aqui a fazer?”. Então não, não gosto de sexo.

No entanto, com isto tudo, aprendi a arte de encenar. Tornei-me excelente nisso! Comecei a mentir tão bem... Percebi que ele se vem muito mais rápido quando lhe gabo o instrumento: “é tão grande...” disse-lhe eu uma vez, para experimentar. Tinha visto isso num filme qualquer e apeteceu-me tirar um bocadinho mais de proveito desta situação enfadonha. E não é que ele gostou? Eu juro que me controlei tanto para não rir! Entretanto decidi continuar com a fachada: “oh sim... Isso... Sabes foder-me tão bem...” e adorei o resultado! Percebi que bastava dizer-lhe isso para ele me poupar uns dez minutos. Veio-se quase naquele momento! Se calhar, se eu gemesse, tinha o assunto arrumado em dois minutos mas, sinceramente, ainda não tive vontade de gemer. Não sei... Prefiro estar ali na treta a dizer mentiras do que a gemer. Guardo isso como um trunfo para mais tarde e, até lá, vou me preparando. Não sei como, mas hei-de descobrir.

O meu problema, no meio disto tudo, é não conseguir usufruir do sexo como eles e com eles. Não consigo ter um orgasmo! Eu nem sei direito o que é ter um orgasmo durante uma relação sexual! Lembro-me vagamente de ter tido um quando o meu primeiro e único namorado até ao momento, o Finn, me levou para casa dele pela primeira vez. Tínhamos quinze anos e senti-o teso por baixo das calças enquanto namorávamos no sofá. Não nos despimos. Ficamos ali aos beijos e apalpões até que houve um momento em que abri as pernas e ele colocou-se entre elas. O pénis dele, por baixo das calças, roçava contra o centro das minhas pernas e eu gostei tanto da sensação que tentei pressionar mais um pouco. Parecia uma gata com cio a esfregar-me, sem perceber onde queria chegar com aquilo. Só sabia que me estava a saber bem. Tão bem que, passado um pouco de tempo, voilá, vi estrelas! Foi bom, mas soube a pouco. Quando decidimos ter relações pela primeira vez, eu estava nervosa mas ainda esperava ter um bocadinho da sensação que tive daquela outra vez. Nada. Nunca mais tive nada daquilo. Três anos a namorar com o Finn e só vi as estrelas uma vez. No início do namoro. Vestida. O sexo desanimava-me mas nele tinha o efeito contrário. Ficava tão feliz que era rápido demais! E quando comecei a falar aquelas coisas durante o acto, então começou a ser ultra rápido! O super-homem das rapidinhas! Confesso que, quando acabamos, não fiquei assim tão triste. Pelo menos deixava de ter a dita obrigação de foder! E, bem lá no fundo, uma parte de mim desejava que o próximo gajo me deixasse ver, novamente, as ditas estrelas que até àquele momento eu só andava a ver em casa, sozinha, no duche – é claro que me cheguei a masturbar algumas vezes! Uma gaja tem que se descobrir a si própria, não é? Mas foram poucas vezes. Conto-as pelos dedos de uma mão. Não me excita estar ali a dar prazer a mim própria porque nunca sei no que vou pensar. Na pila do Finn é que não é de certeza! Concluindo, nem para ter orgasmos sozinha sou boa.

Depois do Finn, cheguei a sair com uns tipos do liceu e depois alguns da faculdade, mas eles queriam passar logo para a ação e eu nunca me senti verdadeiramente à vontade para isso porque mal os conhecia. As coisas aqueciam e eu abandonava ali. Não vou mentir, eu atiçava-os, mas era quando eles ainda estavam vestidos. Punha-me para ali a esfregar-me como fiz com o Finn daquela primeira vez e a sensação até era boa, mas eles queriam logo começar a tirar tudo e eu desistia na hora. Só quero voltar a repetir tudo quando sentir que confio na pessoa com quem estou e quando me sentir verdadeiramente à vontade. Por isso, no dia em que o Bellamy me convidou para um encontro, eu aceitei.

O Bellamy e eu somos amigos de infância. Os nossos pais são colegas de trabalho e as nossas famílias acabaram por passar muitos verões juntos. Quando descobri que íamos para a mesma faculdade em Arkadia, fiquei feliz. Adoro os Blake! Começamos a encontrar-nos em algumas festas e a combinar cafés, tudo como amigos. Agora, no nosso último ano de licenciatura, o Bellamy convidou-me para sair naquilo que seria um encontro a sério. Ele estava tão nervoso quando me fez a pergunta! Confesso que estranhei um bocado. É claro que já tinha pensado nisso algumas vezes, afinal ele é giro e damo-nos bem, mas acabei por deixá-lo livremente a vaguear pela friendzone. Até agora. O encontro é esta noite e estou a escolher qualquer coisa para vestir neste exato momento.

“Clarke, por favor, escolhe qualquer coisa. É só o Bell!” Diz a Octavia.

A Octavia é a irmã do Bellamy, um ano mais nova que eu e ele. Entrou o ano passado para a mesma faculdade que nós e perguntou-me se podíamos ser roommates. Desde então dividimos o quarto. A cara dela ganhou um brilho diferente quando lhe contei que ia sair com o irmão dela: “sempre soube que um dia ias fazer oficialmente parte da família!”, foi a sua justificação para o jeito com que me olhava, quase como se eu fosse um santo a ascender.

“Por ser só o Bell é que não sei se vou normal ou se tenho que me produzir...” Suspiro. O Bellamy já está tão entranhado na friendzone que só o facto de pensar em vestir algo mais ousado faz-me sentir que estou a pecar!

"Veste algo normal mas sexy: umas calças de ganga, as tuas sandálias preferidas e aquele top vermelho que adoras!”

“Boa ideia... E que casaco levo?”

“Nenhum!”

Olho para a Octavia sem entender e ela suspira.

“Não percebes nada disto, pois não? O objetivo é teres frio e ele oferecer-te o casaco dele. Faz os homens sentirem-se úteis! E dá-lhes um certo ar de quem protege a sua dama, estás a ver?”

Abano a cabeça.

“És estranha.”

“Simplesmente domino estas merdas, Griffin!”

“Estranha.”

O Bellamy vem me buscar ao quarto e a Octavia olha para nós com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

“Este é o início de uma nova etapa! Vocês fazem um casal lindo...”

O Bellamy cora e eu reviro os olhos ao comentário.

“Vais parar de ver filmes românticos, O!” Diz-lhe o irmão.

“Não a tragas antes das 2h da manhã!” Responde ela, enquanto fecha a porta do quarto.

“2h da manhã? Porquê tão tarde?” Pergunta-me ele.

“Porque é a Octavia, a nossa maior fã.” Explico-lhe.

A noite está agradável, não muito quente, não muito fria, o que deita por água a jogada de mestre que a Octavia queria, que consistia no Bellamy a oferecer-me o casaco. Fomos comer numa pizzaria perto da residência e depois, como somos ambos excelentes a decidir destinos para encontros, fomos ao cinema. A sério, quem é que inventou que os cinemas são bons para primeiros encontros? Estamos ali os dois a olhar para uma tela enorme com tanta coisa a acontecer que mal temos tempo para trocar olhares ou conversar. Não foi muito bem pensado, não. Ainda por cima, escolhemos um filme de ação em que parece que todos vão morrer afogados. Que filme horrível para um primeiro encontro! Nem ajuda a criar atmosfera nenhuma! Não deixo de me questionar se o Bellamy está a gostar do filme ou a pensar no que vai fazer a seguir mas, apesar da confiança que temos um com o outro, não encontro a coragem para lhe perguntar. Sinto que uma parte de mim não quer arruinar isto. Quero uma relação com alguém que se preocupa e o Bellamy preocupa-se! A parte do amor, bom, isso há-de aparecer. A atração está lá, a afinidade também, por isso o amor é o passo seguinte, certo? E talvez o Bellamy se vá preocupar comigo também na cama. Talvez ele tenha a paciência que o Finn não teve para me dar os orgasmos que ele nunca me deu! Talvez ele não fuja quando lhe disser que, na realidade, acho que não consigo ter orgasmos durante o ato. E talvez a segunda parte do filme seja melhor, porque agora está no intervalo e o Bellamy olha para mim. A sala está quase vazia.

“Estás a gostar?” Pergunta-me.

Eu abano a cabeça enquanto lhe dou um tímido “nem por isso”. Ele solta uma gargalhada.

“Se quiseres, podemos ir embora.” Sugere.

“Ou, se quiseres, beijas-me já aqui.” Bravo, Clarke... Não podias ter sido mais direta!

Ele sorri e aproxima-se. Sendo isto um encontro, era óbvio que o beijo ia acontecer num momento ou outro da noite. Só estou a antecipar para ver se vale mesmo a pena porque, se ele não beijar bem, acabo aqui e agora a brincadeira. Os lábios dele tocam os meus e são exatamente como tinha previsto. São bons e ele sabe usá-los como deve ser. Bellamy Blake beija bem! Que alívio! Sim, pode ser que esta história de relação resulte.

Quando a noite termina e ele me deixa novamente no quarto, uma Octavia muito excitada abre a porta.

“E então?”

"Boa noite, Octavia!” Diz ele, afastando-se com um sorriso.

Eu entro no quarto a carregar outro e a rapariga mais nova espera uma explicação.

“O filme era uma merda e não esteve frio para usar o golpe do casaco.”

Ela não esconde o desânimo e eu decido continuar.

“E ele beijou-me.”

Ela arregala os olhos como a perguntar se estou a falar a sério e eu sorrio-lhe.

“Sim!! Finalmente!!!” Festeja ela, pegando no telemóvel e procurando um número qualquer para quem ligar.

Eu limito-me a olhar, sem perceber.

“Estou, mãe?” Diz ela, quando alguém do outro lado atende. “Podes colocar mais um prato na mesa, porque ela vem connosco. Eles beijaram-se!!”

Imediatamente pego no telemóvel e desligo-lhe a chamada.

“Estás a brincar? A tua mãe sabia do encontro??”

“Claro que sim. Ela está a falar nesta possibilidade desde que vocês vieram juntos para a faculdade! Prepara as malas, Griffin. Daqui a três semanas vens connosco para TonDC!”

TonDC é a cidade onde crescemos e onde os nossos pais trabalham e se conheceram. A única diferença é que os meus moram do outro lado da cidade e, pelos vistos, vou passar o fim-de-semana lá sem os ver. Mas parece que não é problema nenhum porque a minha mãe depressa me liga a perguntar se namoro com o Bellamy. As notícias correm depressa!

As duas semanas que se seguem são preenchidas de mais encontros com ele, alguns até íntimos. Demasiado íntimos. A Octavia começou a fazer de propósito para me deixar o quarto livre até bem tarde e, embora eu não tivesse pressa em avançar para a próxima fase da relação, parece que estava a ser obrigada a fazê-lo. Foi então que, numa dessas tardes em que ele me veio visitar ao quarto, decidimos ver mais um filme e acabamos praticamente semi-nus na minha cama. Devo dizer que o Bellamy tem uma força fenomenal e adorei que ele controlasse a parte em que pega em mim e me despe. Foi uma boa surpresa!

E lá estávamos nós, em roupa interior, a rebolar na cama. Ele já completamente preparado para o resto e eu novamente a rezar pela humidade que não me aparecia. Decido parar.

“Bellamy eu...” Vou ter que lhe contar. Faz todo o sentido eu contar-lhe que não consigo ter orgasmos. Ele é meu amigo e, agora, também é meu namorado! Mas é melhor não. “Demoro....” Prefiro está versão. Sim, boa escolha, Clarke!

“Demoras?”

“Sim. A chegar lá...”

Ele pensa por momentos e finalmente percebe e sorri.

“Demora o tempo que quiseres. Prometo ser cuidadoso contigo.” Diz-me, com carinho.

Boa, então é hoje que vou ter o meu orgasmo! Yay! Eu sabia que o Bell ia entender. Eu sabia!

Dispo o soutien e a reação dele é exatamente a esperada.

“Clarke...” Os olhos dele brilham e, obviamente, tem que as tocar.

Eu gosto da sensação das mãos dele a tocar-me, embora, por momentos, sinta que estou a cometer incesto. Não sei... O Bellamy sempre foi mais irmão do que outra coisa. Mas decido continuar. Ele despe os boxers e eu tiro a tanga e olho e... Estás a gozar?? O pénis dele é mais grosso que o do Finn! Merda, isto vai doer... Ainda não estou molhada!!

Olho-o com atenção enquanto o vejo a colocar o preservativo. Então ele já andava a passear aquilo no bolso... Merda Clarke, devias ter sido mais difícil! Ver o Bellamy assim, completamente nu à minha frente, não me excita. É estranho. Sinto novamente o pecado do incesto cair sobre mim. Às vezes consigo ser tão ridícula!

Ele posiciona-se e olha para mim como a perguntar se pode continuar. Ou começar, vá. Eu sorrio-lhe e ele então avança. O pénis dele entra lentamente na minha vagina e tenho que me conter um bocadinho para não gemer de dor. Já lá vão dois anos desde que tive relações com alguém e já não estou habituada mas não quero estar a contar a minha vida sexual ao Bellamy se ele me ouvir queixar-me. Por isso, respiro fundo e deixo-o continuar, sem conseguir deixar de pensar no quão errado tudo isto me parece ser. Não é estranho ele estar excitado para foder a rapariguinha inocente que cresceu com ele? Ok, se eu gostasse realmente dele não estava a levantar tantas questões.

E, enquanto me perco nos meus pensamentos, noto que já passou algum tempo e o Bellamy já está a suar.

“Já tiveste?” Pergunta-me ele. Uau, que pergunta linda para se fazer, Bellamy Blake! Parece que só estás a perguntar porque já não aguentas mais!

Olho para ele. Sim, ele já não aguenta muito mais. Coitado, estou aqui calada à espera que ele termine, como me habituei a fazer com o Finn, que nem sequer me lembrei que ele ficou de esperar que eu tivesse o meu orgasmo antes dele! Neste momento, algo se abate sobre mim: não consegui ter um orgasmo. Estava com a cabeça noutro lugar! Merda! Agora também já não sei se dá tempo porque...

“Clarke...”

Estou a sentir a merda da pressão!! Ok, pensa Clarke, o que é que podes fazer agora para ajudar? Olho para o Bellamy... Ele está quase lá e o rosto dele revela algum sentimento de impotência por eu não estar a gritar o seu nome neste exato momento. Que frustrante!! O Finn queria lá saber se eu conseguia ou não ter o meu orgasmo. Porque é que o Bellamy tem que ser tão cuidadoso? Eu queria alguém que se preocupasse, mas nem tanto! Merda... Pelo bem do ego dele, vou ter que fingir...

“Oh, sim, Bellamy... Sabes foder-me tão bem...” Para que conste, aquilo não foi um gemido, mas resultou porque ele finalmente teve aquilo por que tanto esperou.

Logo a seguir, cai ao meu lado, exausto.

“Uau... Não estavas a brincar quando disseste que demoras...” Diz ele, quase sem fôlego.

Sorrio-lhe. Não sei o que lhe dizer. Conheço-o desde criança e nunca imaginei chegar a esta situação com ele. Agora, já depois de ter acontecido, sinto-me mal. Sinto que fiz asneira.

“Clarke, está tudo bem?” Mais uma vez, o Bellamy arranca-me de outra dimensão.

“Sim, sim... Estou só cansada. Se calhar é melhor ires embora. A tua irmã deve estar a chegar.”

Ele olha para mim a tentar ler a minha expressão e acena. Veste-se e eu faço mesmo e aproximo-me da porta com ele para me despedir.

“Clarke, estás arrependida?”

Abano a cabeça a dizer que não e dou-lhe um beijo. Ele sai e solto um suspiro que nem sabia que tinha guardado.

“Estou...” Respondo, agora sozinha.

Mais uma semana passa e a Octavia está super excitada porque, finalmente, chegou o fim-de-semana prolongado que vamos passar a casa deles. O primeiro em que vou não como amiga, mas como namorada oficial do Bellamy. E, sinceramente, já estou arrependida de não ter arranjado nenhuma desculpa para não ir. Podia ter inventado que estava doente, sei lá! 

Fazemos as três horas de caminho juntos no autocarro, com ela a dizer que não quer a casa da família a cheirar a sexo como o nosso quarto cheirava no dia em que eu e o Bellamy tivemos relações. O rapaz sorri, orgulhoso, cada vez que a Octavia manda alguma piada sobre isso mas eu sei que, lá no fundo, ele está um bocado deprimido porque aquilo nunca mais se repetiu. Bem-dita menstruação! Mas acho que este fim-de-semana não me safo... Ai, Clarke, não devias pensar nisto como uma obrigação!! Aquela foi a primeira vez dos dois e a tua estreia em muito tempo. Talvez para a próxima corra melhor... Sim, talvez!

"Este vai ser o melhor fim-de-semana de sempre!” Diz ela para o irmão. “Eu, tu, a Lexa e a Clarke, como nos velhos tempos!”

“Lexa??” Um alarme desperta dentro de mim. A Lexa está em TonDC?

“Sim, ela também vem passar o fim-de-semana prolongado a casa e acho que chega hoje, como nós!” Responde-me ela, excitada.

O meu coração quer saltar-me do peito mas tento controlar-me. Sete anos depois, não era de todo esta a reação que eu esperava ter ao saber que a vou reencontrar.

“O que achas, Clarke?” Pergunta o Bellamy, arrancando-me dos meus pensamentos.

“Ahm... Acho que... Sim?” Respondo, sem ter ouvido a pergunta toda.

“Boa! Fica combinado assim.” Diz-me ele, mas nem me interessa saber do que se trata porque, sinceramente, só consigo pensar que vou rever a Lexa.

Chegados a TonDC, os pais Blake esperam-nos na central de camionagem, recebendo-nos com o maior dos abraços. Escusado será dizer que, durante a meia hora de caminho até casa, ouvi-os felicitar-nos pelo namoro umas mil vezes e o quanto desejaram que este momento da nossa vida chegasse, como se fosse óbvio que aconteceria. Agora, sinto ódio de mim mesma por ter sido tão previsível! Nem eu sabia que seria assim! Mas olho para o Bellamy e ele está tão orgulhoso, como se tivesse acertado em cheio. É agora que começo a sentir que ele já está a imaginar um futuro ao meu lado? É que eu não gosto de prever futuros! Mas não é momento para entrar em pânico por causa disso. Há algo muito mais grave com que me preocupar...

“A Lexa chega esta noite!” Revela a senhora Blake.

Respiro fundo. 

Por um lado, quero muito vê-la. Por outro, queria esquecer que ela existe. Ou então apagar o que aconteceu e deixar de me sentir ridícula em relação a isso. Como é que vai ser quando a vir? O que lhe vou dizer? Certamente já nem se lembra do que aconteceu. Sim, posso fingir que não se passou nada, afinal já se passaram sete anos e evitei vê-la desde aí.

A Lexa é a irmã mais velha dos Blake. Tem 25 anos e por isso é 5 anos mais velha que eu e o Bellamy e 6 anos mais velha que a Octavia. Ela cresceu connosco, mas foi sempre o elemento mais afastado do grupo por ser um pouco mais velha que nós e não alinhava em mais de metade das parvoíces em que nos metíamos. Quando fez 18 anos, alistou-se no exército e, desde aí, tem viajado pelo mundo em missões, regressando sempre que possível para passar o Natal com a família. Nessa épocas, desde a partida dela, evitei ao máximo visitar os Blake para não a encarar. É que cometi um erro na última noite dela em casa, antes dela ter ido para o exército. Um erro do qual me arrependo desde então.

“Ok pessoal, chegamos. Tirem as malas do carro e ponham-se à vontade!” Diz o pai dos Blake.

Saímos do carro e a senhora Blake aproxima-se de mim.

“Clarke, ficas no quarto de hóspedes?”

“Não, mãe.” O Bellamy responde por mim. “Combinamos ficar juntos no meu quarto.”

“Combinamos?” Pergunto-lhe, perdida. Espera lá, então foi a isso que eu disse que sim quando vínhamos de autocarro e eu não ouvi a pergunta toda? Bravo, Clarke!

“Muito bem, então.” Responde a senhora Blake, outra vez com aquele sorriso irritante dela, de quem já está a tratar dos preparativos para o casamento.

O Bellamy sorri-me e pega nas nossas malas.

“Eu estou bem! Eu controlo a situação, não se preocupem!” Diz a Octavia, a reclamar por ter que levar a mala dela sozinha.

A casa dos Blake é enorme. No rés-do-chão fica a sala-de-estar, a cozinha e uma casa-de-banho. No primeiro piso estão os cinco quartos – um para os pais e um para cada um dos filhos, mais o quarto de hóspedes – e mais duas casas-de-banho. O terreno não é muito grande, mas ainda houve espaço para uma piscina, a primeira paragem da Octavia, que decide dar um mergulho em roupa interior. É melhor alguém a avisar que isto não é uma festa universitária e que os pais prestam muita atenção à ideia que os vizinhos têm deles.

Quando a noite cai, decido ir tomar um banho antes do jantar e trocar para algo mais fresco. Faz mais calor em TonDC! Ao mesmo tempo, quero aproveitar o duche fresco para colocar as ideias em ordem. Já decidi que vou fingir que não recordo o que fiz à Lexa. Às vezes os adolescentes fazem coisas ridículas sem razão, certo?

Saio do banho e visto um top branco decotado e uns calções de ganga. Apesar de não estar nem um pouco interessada no que a Lexa vai achar de mim, quero causar uma boa impressão. Por falar nela, a que horas é que ela chega mesmo?

Abro a porta da casa-de-banho e esbarro contra alguém, acabando por perder o equilíbrio mas, antes que desse com o rabo no chão, a pessoa em questão me segura pelos braços e puxa-me para si.

“Desculpa!” Ouço dizer.

Conheço esta voz. Olho para a pessoa que me está a agarrar.

“Lexa...”

Ela olha para mim e analisa o meu rosto por breves segundos, até que finalmente me reconhece e sorri.

“Clarke?”

E, neste momento, sinto que o meu coração vai mesmo saltar-me do peito e que não tenho qualquer controlo sobre ele. Os seus olhos verdes e enormes olham-me com atenção. A Lexa está à minha frente, praticamente colada a mim, a agarrar-me com segurança pelos braços e acabou de dizer o meu nome daquele jeito que só ela sabe dizer... Já nem me lembrava do efeito que ouvi-la dizer o meu nome tinha sobre mim! 

Durante todos estes anos, imaginei o nosso reencontro de muitas maneiras, mas nenhuma delas incluía os meus peitos colados aos dela, aos mãos dela a segurarem-me deste jeito e os nossos rostos afastados por meros centímetros. E ela parece ter-se apercebido da nossa proximidade, porque rapidamente me larga e dá um passo atrás. Juro que a vi olhar para o meu decote antes de ter esta reação e não deixo de me sentir lisonjeada por isso. Eu sabia que este top não me ia deixar ficar mal. Boa, Clarke!

“Uau, estás... Crescida!” Ela é a primeira a interromper o silêncio.

Eu aceno e sorrio-lhe.

“Tu também...” 

Agora que perco alguns segundos a tirar-lhe as medidas, a Lexa está mais bonita do que o que me lembro! Os Blake têm bons genes, mas a Lexa parece ter sido concebida por um Deus grego! E agora mais do que nunca, porque consigo ver pela sua t-shirt verde escura justa e as calças de ganga pretas também justas, o seu corpo tonificado. Noto também numa tatuagem no seu braço direito, que me intriga um bocado. É linda! De repente, começo a sentir qualquer coisa entre as minhas pernas mas decido ignorar.

“Vejo que já se reencontraram!” Interrompe a Octavia, colocando os braços à volta dos ombros da Lexa.

“Sim. Não sabia que a Clarke estava cá.” Diz ela para a irmã.

“Ela veio passar este fim-de-semana prolongado connosco, agora que é...”

“Octavia, podes ajudar-me a procurar o meu fio?” Decido interromper antes de a deixar terminar. Porque é que não quero que ela termine o que ia dizer?

Ela acena.

“Já volto!” Diz ela para a irmã. A Lexa acena e eu passo por ela com rapidez, arrastando a Octavia pelo braço.

“Onde é que o perdeste?”

“Na entrada. Lá fora. Se calhar até foi do outro lado da rua!”

Apresso-me a sair da casa dos Blake, a fingir que procuro o fio que nunca tive. Já afastada da casa, respiro fundo e tento acalmar-me.

“Clarke, não consigo mesmo encontrá-lo... Se calhar devíamos pedir ajuda à Lexa e ao Bell.” Sugere a Octavia.

“Não! Eu... Amanhã procuro de novo. À luz do dia é mais fácil.”

Ela acena e voltamos as duas para o interior da casa, onde nos esperam para jantar. À mesa estão já sentados os pais deles, o Bellamy e a Lexa. E, é claro que com a sorte que tenho, reservam-me o lugar em frente a ela. Pais e filhos trocam impressões e contam histórias do que tem acontecido com cada um, enquanto eu permaneço calada a dar especial atenção ao meu prato para não me sentir tentada a olhar para a pessoa sentada à minha frente.

“Estás a gostar do jantar, Clarke?” Pergunta-me a mãe deles. “Estás muito calada.”

Olho para ela e sorrio.

“Não quero roubar tempo de antena a nenhum de vocês. Precisam de pôr a conversa em dia.” Justifico.

“Ora essa, Clarke. Fazes parte desta família!” Diz-me o senhor Blake. “Não é, meninos?”

Olho para a Lexa, que me sorri e acena em resposta ao pai. Se calhar ela nem se lembra do que aconteceu. Estou para aqui nervosa e tudo não passa de um enorme filme que estou a fazer na minha cabeça. Com esta conclusão, respiro fundo, aliviada.

“Mãe, ainda temos o colchão de campismo no sótão?” Pergunta a Lexa.

“Sim, querida. Porquê?”

“Uma amiga minha deve chegar amanhã e como a Clarke está no quarto de hóspedes, vou colocar o outro colchão no meu quarto e ela dorme lá comigo.” Explica a morena.

Imediatamente, a Octavia olha para mim com um sorriso.

“Mas tu ainda não sabes?”

Quero lançar-lhe um olhar mortal antes de a deixar continuar, mas que justificação tenho eu para o fazer?

“O Bellamy e a Clarke agora namoram!” Continua a rapariga mais nova e eu tento olhar para todos os lados, menos para a minha frente.

“Ai sim?” Pergunta a Lexa, curiosa.

A Octavia acena e o Bellamy sorri-me, novamente com aquela timidez orgulhosa. Já eu engulo em seco.

“Por isso ela dorme com ele e o quarto de hóspedes está livre para quem quiseres trazer.” Continua a Octavia.

O jantar termina e alguns vizinhos e amigos da família começam a chegar. Os Blake adoram dar festas, por isso receber os três filhos em casa na mesma altura foi a justificação ideal para a festa desta noite.

Há bebidas, sobremesas, música e uma casa cheia de gente que nunca vi na vida. Não fosse pela idade de metade dos convidados e eu confundiria isto com uma festa universitária.

Durante a noite, foram várias as vezes que procurei a Lexa com o olhar. Na maioria delas, ela olhava-me de volta e eu então fingia que não estava a olhar exatamente na sua direção. Era impossível virar as atenções para outro lado, com ela ali, mais bonita do que nunca! O Bellamy aparecia perto de mim esporadicamente para me roubar um ou outro beijo e eu rezava por tudo quanto é mais sagrado para que a Lexa não olhasse na minha direção quando ele tivesse com os lábios dele colados aos meus.

A noite vai longa e eu já perdi a conta às cervejas que bebi. O ambiente dentro de casa é agradável, mas estou mesmo a precisar de apanhar ar fresco. Decido sentar-me na beira da piscina, com os pés dentro de água. Passados breves segundos, alguém se senta ao meu lado e imita a minha posição.

“Boa ideia! Lá dentro começa a ficar abafado.”

É a Lexa. Aceno em resposta e dou mais um gole na cerveja, mantendo as atenções nos meus pés enquanto brinco com a água.

“Já não te via há imenso tempo, Clarke.” Continua ela e eu derreto-me mais uma vez ao ouvi-la dizer o meu nome. Como é possível ter-me esquecido disto!

“Sete anos.” Respondo rapidamente, continuando sem olhar para ela.

“Sim. Cresceste muito! Quase nem te reconheci. Bem, tirei-te a pinta pelos olhos! Quer dizer, agora que penso nisso, o teu rosto continua igual.” Diz-me ela, com simpatia.

Eu sorrio e ganho coragem para encontrar os seus olhos.

“Continuas a ser a mais alta.” Respondo-lhe e depois reparo que os nossos rostos estão, mais uma vez, a centímetros de distância. “E apesar de agora teres um corpo bem definido e atlético, o teu rosto continua exatamente igual.” Ok, se calhar não devia ter falado no corpo dela, mas o álcool no sangue está a deixar-me demasiado relaxada.

“O Bellamy está mais alto que eu agora. E obrigada pelo elogio.” Sorri-me ela, mais uma vez. “Tu também estás... Muito bem.”

Sorrio-lhe com ousadia. Começo a achar que não devia ter bebido tanto, sobretudo agora que não controlo as minhas próximas palavras.

“Quer dizer então que, se fosse hoje, tinha alguma hipótese?”

Ela olha para mim, sem entender e eu reviro os olhos. O silêncio instala-se por breves segundos, até ela o interromper.

“O beijo!” Relembra ela, dando depois uma gargalhada que me ofende. “Bom, agora tens o Bellamy, por isso conseguiste o que querias, entraste para a família Blake!”

Ok, agora estou ainda mais ofendida, mas parece que ela nem me está a levar isto a sério!

“Desculpa se não fui suficientemente boa para ti!” Respondo-lhe, um pouco irritada, mas parece que ela não percebe que estou mesmo a falar a sério.

“Clarke, tu tinhas 13 anos e eu 18! Não fazia ideia que estavas a desenvolver qualquer tipo de paixoneta por mim.” Ela solta mais uma gargalhada.

Quando a Lexa disse aos pais que se alistou no exército e que partia no dia seguinte, o orgulho era evidente entre os Blake. Já eu, quando descobri que ela se ia embora, senti o meu coração despedaçar-se em mil pedaços. Com 13 anos, eu era uma adolescente com as hormonas aos saltos, mas em vez de reparar nos rapazes da escola, reparei na Lexa, que conhecia desde pequena. A Lexa, com quem eu passava todos os verões e que brincava comigo na praia. A Lexa, que um dia fez 18 anos e era adulta demais para mim. Quando percebi, já estava apaixonada e ela ia-se embora sem eu sequer ter tido a oportunidade de me declarar. Por isso, o momento em que descobri que ela partia na manhã seguinte, pareceu-me o momento ideal para o fazer! Eu estava numa festa do pijama com a Octavia e umas vizinhas da nossa idade e decidi ir sorrateiramente ao quarto da Lexa. Eu sabia que era impossível ela já estar a dormir. A dada altura já conhecia toda a rotina dela, de tão apaixonada que estava. Bati à porta e entrei quando ouvi a sua voz. Ela estava sentada à janela a olhar para o céu e eu não contive a lágrima que me escorreu pelo rosto ao perceber que esta seria a última imagem que guardaria dela. Ao ver-me chorar, ela aproximou-se e perguntou-me o que se passava. Era agora ou nunca. Talvez eu até a fizesse desistir daquela ideia parva de ir embora! Sem que ela estivesse a contar, beijei-a. Só deu tempo dos meus lábios roçarem os seus, porque ela depressa se afastou de mim e olhou-me sem entender. O seu ar de espanto era evidente e, embora nos meus sonhos ela me beijasse de volta, ali nada aconteceu. Por isso, com o mesmo silêncio com que entrei no quarto, acabei por sair, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Depois disso, nunca mais a vi. Até hoje. Lexa Blake foi o meu primeiro amor e o meu primeiro beijo, mas para ela nunca passei de uma criança.

Decido recuperar a postura depois de me perder nas minhas memórias.

“Bom, agora podes olhar à vontade e ver o que perdeste.” Pisco-lhe o olho e levanto-me. Se para ela aquilo foi uma paixoneta, tenho que recuperar a minha honra, brincar com a situação e fingir que, para mim, foi algo sem importância.

Decido afastar-me da piscina e ir dançar para a sala com a Octavia e alguns vizinhos, fazendo por mexer bem a anca. O álcool que ingeri ajuda-me a libertar-me de qualquer inibição e olho para a Lexa com sensualidade assim que a vejo voltar para o interior da casa. Ela dá um gole na cerveja enquanto olha para mim e para o jeito com que danço. Podia jurar que estamos numa espécie de linguagem de olhares e que, por momentos, ela se questiona se realmente devia ter estado atenta a mim há sete anos atrás. Ou então não. Eu só tinha 13 anos! Não tinha qualquer hipótese. Bom, não importa. Ela é que perdeu e eu agora quero mostrar-lhe exatamente o quê!

Aproximo-me dela a dançar e agarro-a pela camisola para a puxar para o meio do grupo que está a sentir a música. A Octavia apoia a minha decisão, pressionando a irmã para dançar. A Lexa levanta as mãos, rendida, e segue-me. Continuo a dançar mas, desta vez, faço-o para ela. Relaxada como me sinto, não contenho as minhas mãos, que agora agarram no pescoço da Lexa enquanto sigo o ritmo da música. 

Aproximo os meus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurro:

“Dança comigo, Lexa.”

Ela sorri-me e agarra na minha cintura, aproximando os nossos corpos. Sinto-me arrepiar com o toque. Pela segunda vez hoje, ela agarra-me com segurança.

Cinco segundos. Cinco segundos é o tempo que este momento dura, porque o Bellamy entretanto aparece e interrompe.

“A menina Griffin dá-me a honra desta dança?” Pergunta-me ele.

A Lexa parece ter saído do transe em que tinha entrado. Ela e eu, que rapidamente me afasto dela. O Bellamy sorri-me e toma o lugar dela, segurando-me pela cintura. Eu pouso a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto vejo a Lexa afastar-se para ir buscar mais uma cerveja, que agora bebe de golada. 

“Clarke...” O Bellamy sussurra ao meu ouvido. “Queres ir para o quarto?”

Não. Não mesmo. Não com a Lexa aqui.

“Estou um bocado bêbeda demais para conseguir fazer o que quer que seja...” É a minha melhor justificação e ele não esconde a desilusão no olhar. “Vou beber qualquer coisa.”

Afasto-me dele para ir buscar uma garrafa de água fresca. Já chega de álcool por hoje. Noto que a Lexa me segue com o olhar para qualquer lado que vá. Respiro fundo. Eu sei que isto é o álcool a falar. O álcool e as saudades que eu sentia dela. É ridículo! Sete anos depois, ela consegue pôr-me ainda mais louca! Como é possível? Para mim, isto é só o álcool a falar... Mas então e para ela é o quê? Ela ainda não parou de olhar para mim! Mas porquê? Não entendo esta reação já que, para ela, aquele beijo foi uma coisa de adolescente, uma mera paixoneta da minha parte que ela esqueceu.

Wow, espera lá! Algo abate-se sobre mim agora. Uma confirmação cruel, agora que relembro a conversa de há pouco na beira da piscina.. Lexa Blake tinha-se esquecido que a beijei. ELA ESQUECEU-SE!!! Começo a sentir um ódio qualquer a consumir-me. Uma raiva dela e do que senti por ela. Não fui ninguém para ela! Ninguém!!

Vejo a Lexa subir para o quarto e bebo a garrafa de água até ao fim enquanto continuo a remoer tudo no meu pensamento. Sinto-me magoada e quero a minha honra de volta! Por isso, certifico-me de que ninguém está a prestar atenção quando decido subir as escadas e entrar no quarto da Lexa.

Repito a proeza de há sete anos atrás sem qualquer dificuldade. Bato à porta e entro ao ouvir a voz dela. E o déjà vu prossegue. A Lexa está sentada à janela a olhar para o céu. Mas, ao contrário do que a Clarke sonsinha de 13 anos fez, não chorei. Desta vez, sorrio com confiança e ousadia.

“Clarke?” Ela não esconde a surpresa.

Não digo nada. Em vez disso, aproximo-me da janela e agarro-a pela camisola puxando-a para mim e obrigando-a a levantar-se. Depois, os meus olhos viajam para a sua boca, enquanto molho os meus lábios. Acho que ela já percebeu o que quero, mas continua ali, imóvel, talvez na esperança que esteja errada. Mas o meu objetivo nunca foi esperar que ela avançasse. Não. O meu objetivo é provar aqueles lábios lindos e carnudos que da última vez mal senti contra os meus. O meu objetivo é dar-lhe o beijo que queria ter dado há sete anos atrás, mas agora como uma mulher crescida, uma adulta que sabe exatamente o que quer! Já não tenho 13 anos e medo de arriscar. Tenho 20 e quero beijar a Lexa. Agora.

E assim o faço. Depois de segundos em silêncio, as minhas mãos voltam a envolver o seu pescoço como fiz há pouco enquanto dançávamos, e puxo-a para mim. Desta vez, ela sabe o que vou fazer e parece não querer lutar contra isso. Fecho a distância entre nós num beijo prolongado. Mexo os meus lábios para provar os dela, que agora me beijam de volta. Sinto as suas mãos voltarem a pousar na minha cintura e a língua dela a pedir licença para entrar na minha boca. Estou a viver um sonho! Um sonho que há muito queria realizar! Estou a beijar a Lexa e ela está a corresponder! E os seus lábios são exatamente como eu havia passado anos a imaginar...

Mas este momento não se trata de viver um sonho há muito reprimido. Não! Este momento trata-se de recuperar a minha honra e de lhe dar um beijo que, desta vez, ela não esquecerá. E não me iria saber muito melhor se eu parasse agora, mesmo antes de a deixar colocar a sua língua na minha boca? Sim! Quero muito provar a língua dela, mas Lexa Blake tem que sofrer o que sofri! Ela tem que saber o que é querer alguém que não pode ter! Por isso, antes de me derreter neste beijo e a deixar provar a minha língua, paro e afasto a minha boca da dela.

O olhar dela questiona esta paragem súbita, mas a minha única resposta é um sorriso estampado no meu rosto. Depois, aproximo os meus lábios do seu ouvido.

“Bem-vinda, Lexa.” Sussurro-lhe, terminando com um beijo no seu rosto.

Depois, afasto-me e saio do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. 

Não podia sentir-me mais vitoriosa! Beijei a Lexa e, desta vez, fui eu a afastar-me dela!

O que vai acontecer amanhã, não importa. Penso nas consequências dos meus atos depois. Hoje, vou aproveitar esta sensação de vitória que se apodera de mim. Hoje, vou saborear a vingança que esperei sete anos para concretizar. Hoje, vou sonhar com aqueles lábios mais uma vez, com a única diferença de que, agora, já conheço o seu sabor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem mandou a Lexa esquecer-se do beijo inocente que a Clarke lhe deu há sete anos atrás?
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo!  
> Os updates serão feitos uma vez por semana. Talvez continue com as segundas-feiras.
> 
> Até para a semana ;)


	2. Não gosto da Lexa

Não gosto da Lexa. Odeio-a!  
Por causa dela, passei a noite em branco. Por causa da conversa do beijo que quase se esquecera que lhe dei há sete anos atrás, tive que o repetir e agora não consigo pensar em mais nada. Aqueles lábios colados aos meus, a beijarem-me de volta... ELA BEIJOU-ME DE VOLTA!! De certa forma, estou contente por ter demorado todos estes anos para a reaver, porque sinto-me muito mais confiante com a evolução que o meu corpo sofreu. Agora sinto que, se quiser, sou notada e ontem foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. A Lexa reparou em mim! Por outro lado, tenho que agradecer por ter decidido envolver-me com o Bellamy. Uma coisa levou à outra e, se não fosse por isso, não tinha vindo passar o fim-de-semana prolongado a casa dele. Ok, espera, se eu ando com o Bellamy e beijei a Lexa, quer dizer que... Eu traí o Bellamy? Olho para o lado, para o rapaz que dorme sereno ao meu lado. Eu traí-o com a sua própria irmã e estou deitada ao lado dele a pensar nela? Que tipo de pessoa sou eu?? Nunca, em três anos, traí o Finn e agora traio o único rapaz que conheço desde sempre? E com a irmã dele? Sinto-me a pior pessoa do mundo! A culpa disto tudo é da Lexa, que veio remexer em coisas que estavam bem guardadas dentro de mim! Ok, se calhar eu fui lá remexer sozinha, mas vê-la é que despertou tudo isto, por isso a culpa é dela!

Olho para o relógio. São 6h da manhã e ainda não preguei olho. Fico linda de olheiras, não haja dúvida que a Lexa vai adorar! E cá estou eu, novamente, a pensar nela. Odeio que ela me controle deste jeito! Vou tomar um banho e ir até à cidade. Preciso de sair daqui. Esta casa é pequena demais para partilhar com a Lexa. Ela sufoca-me! Vou à cidade comprar pão fresco para o pequeno-almoço. Assim tenho alguma desculpa para dar por ter saído tão cedo. 

Saio do quarto e caminho em direção à casa-de-banho mais próxima quando ouço uma das portas abrir. Sigo o barulho com o olhar e dou de caras com a Lexa, de calções, top e cabelo preso, pronta para ir correr. Vestida desta forma, ou melhor, despida desta forma, é possível confirmar tudo o que percebi ontem à noite pela roupa justa que usava: o corpo dela parece ter sido esculpido por um anjo, de tão perfeito que está! Não sei se me babo ou se lamento o facto de, por momentos, isso mexer com a minha auto-estima e sentir que, afinal, o meu corpo não é nada de especial. Trocamos olhares em silêncio e questiono-me se devia dizer alguma coisa, mas não me apetece. A ela parece também faltar-lhe a vontade ou as palavras, e por isso vira-me as costas e vai embora. Por breves segundos reparei que, para além da tatuagem no braço que vi ontem à noite, ela tem também uma tatuagem enorme pela espinha abaixo que eu adoraria poder ver mais de perto. Ok, Clarke, foca-te! Vai tomar banho e vai à cidade! Sai desta casa pelo bem da tua sanidade mental!

Decidi seguir as minhas próprias ordens e assim o fiz. Hoje optei por um vestido preto de alças, curto, fino e decotado que, diga-se já, acentua-me as curvas. É simples mas realça o que de melhor tenho. Digo a mim própria que só o vesti porque está calor, mas é mentira. Este vestido já me deu sorte algumas vezes.

Quando regresso da cidade, começo a preparar a mesa para o pequeno-almoço com o pão e os bolos que trouxe da cidade.

“Clarke, não precisavas!” Diz a senhora Blake, quando me apanha na cozinha.

“Estava sem sono e pensei em fazer-vos uma surpresa. Nada demais.”

“O Bellamy tem muita sorte por te ter!”

E lá vem a conversa do costume. Era agora que eu devia pensar no que fiz ontem e sentir-me arrependida, mas sinceramente este tipo de discursos só me faz querer sair daqui.

“Que cheirinho é este?” A Octavia entra na cozinha. “Griffin, não precisas de tanto esforço para conquistar os sogros!”

Ela sorri-me e eu sorrio de volta, não muito agradada com a piada.

Passados alguns minutos, os dois homens da casa juntam-se a nós e começamos a comer. A Lexa ainda não regressou da corrida. Duas horas de treino, a sério? É então que a vejo entrar na cozinha completamente suada e a minha reação imediata é a de apertar as minhas pernas uma contra a outra, porque voltei a sentir qualquer coisa entre elas que já ontem senti quando a vi. Algo que pretendo continuar a ignorar.

“Querida, vai tomar um banho.”

“Sim mãe, cinco minutos e já me junto a vocês.” Responde ela.

“Uau, o teu corpo está cada vez melhor!” Nota a Octavia. “Está super tonificado! Não achas, Clarke?”

Porque é que ela quer saber a minha opinião? Raios! O que é que eu digo agora? Que sim, que ela tem o melhor corpo que os meus olhos já viram e que quero muito escorregar por ele abaixo? Nem pensar!

A Lexa olha-me com curiosidade, à espera da minha confirmação, mas decido não ser tão óbvia.

“O do Bellamy está melhor.” É a resposta seca que me sai.

“Awww, tão querida!” Diz a senhora Blake.

O Bellamy sorri-me e dá-me um beijo no rosto, enquanto a Lexa olha para mim de um jeito aborrecido e depois retira-se para o duche. Nunca vou admitir o que quer que seja em relação a ela ou ao corpo dela!

Quando terminamos de comer o pequeno-almoço, começo a levantar os pratos e a senhora Blake resmunga com os filhos por não terem tomado a iniciativa. Os três depressa se levantam para me ajudar e é a Lexa quem se coloca ao meu lado com um pano para secar a loiça que estou a lavar. Continuamos caladas e a ignorar a presença uma da outra, até ao momento em que, sem querer, espirro água para a camisola dela.

Arregalo os olhos.

“Desculpa!” Apresso-me a dizer.

“Depende.” É a sua resposta e eu olho para ela sem entender. “Estás a pedir-me desculpas por hoje ou por ontem?”

Eu já devia ter previsto isto. Ela quer que lhe peça desculpas pelo beijo!

"O que aconteceu ontem foi culpa tua!” Resmungo quase num sussurro para mais ninguém ouvir.

“Minha? Tu é que apareceste no meu quarto! Tu é que me agarraste e beijaste!” O tom dela iguala o meu.

“Quem te mandou esquecer o primeiro beijo que te dei? Além disso, tu beijaste-me de volta, por isso és culpada a dobrar!”

A Lexa olha para mim, incrédula.

“Foi tudo uma questão de vingança?”

Olho pra ela com seriedade. Até que enfim que ela entendeu!

“Traíste o meu irmão só para te vingares de uma coisa que fizeste há sete anos atrás e que não dei importância porque tinhas apenas 13 anos??” Continua ela.

“Disseste bem, o teu irmão! Beijaste a namorada do teu irmão! E eu tinha 13 anos mas sabia muito bem o que queria!”

Ela suspira.

“Clarke, eu tinha 18. É claro que não liguei. Tu para mim eras como uma irmã mais nova.”

Penso nas suas palavras.

“Era? Já não sou?”

“Isto é uma pergunta com rasteira?”

Não evito o sorriso que me aparece no rosto.

“Tu és a namorada do Bellamy, Clarke! O que se passou ontem não se pode voltar a repetir.”

O meu sorriso apaga-se e volto à minha cara furiosa.

“Não te preocupes, não tinha intenções de o fazer! Só quis assegurar-me que, desta vez, não te esqueces que um dia te beijei.”

Dito isto, passo-lhe o último prato molhado para ela limpar e saio da cozinha.

Que raiva! Odeio-a tanto! Preciso de esquecer isto tudo. Preciso de me focar em quem realmente se importa comigo e desculpar-me da traição de ontem. Passo pelo Bellamy na sala e aproximo-me.

“Quarto, agora.” Sussurro-lhe ao ouvido.

Ele segue-me sem hesitar e fecha a porta atrás de si assim que entramos no quarto dele. Eu apresso-me a tirar a tanga sem me dar ao trabalho de despir o vestido e empurro-o para a poltrona que tem no quarto. Salto para o colo dele e, enquanto o beijo, desaperto-lhe os calções e seguro-lhe no pénis, que depressa fica ereto.

“Preservativos?” Pergunto-lhe e ele aponta para a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira.

Volto a levantar-me para pegar num e coloco-o nele. O que se passa a seguir dura pouco tempo. Ele vem-se em poucos segundos sem esperar que eu tenha o meu orgasmo primeiro, como prometeu da primeira vez que tivemos relações. Parece que foder-me em casa dos pais é um afrodisíaco para Bellamy Blake.

Ele beija-me com paixão.

“Uau...” Diz, de seguida. “Desculpa não ter esperado que...”

Calo-o com um beijo.

“Eu... Tive o que queria.” Respondo-lhe. Mas o que é que eu queria? Vingar-me mais uma vez da Lexa? Que importância lhe faz se estive a foder o irmão dela, que por acaso também é meu namorado? Nenhuma! Fiz isto porque me senti mal. Fiz isto porque ando a adiar ter relações com o Bellamy e ontem traí-o com a própria irmã. Fiz isto porque ele merece que eu faça isto. O que importa se não consigo ter orgasmos também com ele? Se calhar é mesmo um problema meu e tenho que aprender a viver com isso de uma vez por todas. Ele não tem culpa de nada disto.

Voltamos a arranjar-nos e regressámos à sala, onde a família começou a ver um filme.

“Bell, Clarke, mesmo a tempo! Sentem-se aí!” Diz a Octavia.

Nós assim o fazemos, sentamo-nos no sofá lateral e assistimos ao filme com o resto da família. 

Às vezes arrisco e olho para a Lexa, só para a encontrar a encarar-me também.

“Eu e o pai vamos sair e só voltamos na hora do jantar.” Diz a senhora Blake, logo que o filme termina.

“Eu preparo o jantar esta noite.” Sugere a Lexa.

“Combinado, querida!”

“Queres dar um mergulho na piscina?” Pergunta-me o Bellamy.

“Não. Acho que vou descansar. Não dormi nada hoje...”

“Eu vou!” Diz a Octavia.

Os dois irmãos vão dar um mergulho e eu dirijo-me para o quarto para dormir mas, em vez de ir para o do Bellamy, distraída como estou, entro no da Lexa. Antes de poder sair e fingir que nada aconteceu, a Lexa sobe as escadas e apanha-me.

“A sério?” Pergunta-me ela, num tom enjoado.

“Enganei-me!” Suspiro. “Dá-me um desconto, Lexa. Estou cheia de sono por tua culpa.” Respondo, virando-lhe as costas e voltando para o corredor.

“Outra vez culpa minha? Tens sérios problemas em assumir as tuas próprias falhas, não tens, Clarke?”

“Não, não tenho! E sim, é outra vez culpa tua, porque desde que chegaste que estás a virar tudo do avesso!”

Ela sorri-me com ousadia.

“Não tenho culpa que a tua vida tenha sido monótona até agora, Clarke.”

Ela está a provocar-me e eu não vou responder por mim!

“Tu não sabes nada sobre a minha vida!”

“Sei que precisaste de mim para melhorar a tua noite de ontem e sei que precisaste de mim para melhorar o teu dia de hoje.” Ela aproxima-se lentamente de mim sem nunca desviar o seu olhar do meu. “Admite, Clarke. Até discutir comigo hoje de manhã te deixou excitada.”

“Não sei do que falas.” Digo-lhe, engolindo em seco quando percebo que ela continua a aproximar-se.

“Eu vi a cara de felicidade do Bellamy quando entraram na sala. Quiseste descarregar nele a excitação que eu te dei.”

Ok, já percebi o jogo dela, mas não vou cair!

“No entanto, o teu ar de frustrada é o mesmo desde que deixaste a cozinha...” Continua ela. “Diz-me Clarke, o meu irmão sabe dar-te prazer?”

E com esta pergunta ela também me encosta à parede. A minha respiração é acelerada e os meus olhos viajam para a sua boca. A Lexa lambe os próprios lábios. Acho que nem ela esperava que isto terminasse assim quando começou a reclamar comigo por ter entrado por engano no seu quarto. Ou por eu a voltar a culpar de um erro meu. Tenho vontade de a beijar novamente e terminar o que começamos a fazer ontem. Quero provar a língua dela! Mas isto transformou-se numa guerra e não vou dar o braço a torcer. O que aconteceu ontem foi vingança. Se repetir isso hoje, será um erro!

Antes de conseguir decidir o que quer que seja, ela afasta-se e, segundos depois, alguém sobe as escadas. Como é que ela conseguiu aperceber-se de que vinha alguém? Imediatamente começo a sentir a falta do corpo dela tão próximo do meu.

“Porque é que estás a demorar tanto? Não encontraste a bola?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia, que acaba de subir as escadas e olha para a Lexa e depois para mim.

A Lexa não responde e eu decido interferir.

“Não. Ela pediu-me ajuda mas não a conseguimos encontrar.” Digo eu.

“Hmm, deve estar lá em baixo então. Vou lá ver!” Dito isto, a Octavia volta a descer.

A Lexa olha para mim a tentar encontrar uma forma de me agradecer, mas pelos vistos parece ser complicado para ela. Decido não lhe dar importância nem esperar pelo “obrigada” e retiro-me para o quarto do Bellamy para tentar dormir. Digo tentar porque, mais uma vez, é impossível. As palavras da Lexa ecoam na minha mente. Ela disse que eu me excitei com a nossa discussão e depois perguntou-me se o Bellamy sabe dar-me prazer. Então foi isso que aconteceu? Eu estava excitada e decidi descarregar isso nele? Porque é que isto me sabe, mais uma vez, a traição? Sou a pior namorada de sempre! E como é que ela sabe que não tive prazer no que aconteceu? Ela anda a estudar para bruxa, agora? Ai que raiva!!

Quando a noite cai e eu volto a descer, sinto um cheiro delicioso vir da cozinha. Recordo então que a Lexa se oferecera para fazer o jantar. Linda, atlética e boa cozinheira? Não sei se me sinto ainda mais atraída ou se a odeio ainda mais por ser o protótipo de mulher perfeita!

Entro na cozinha e apanho a Lexa a dar a provar a comida a uma rapariga morena, do meu tamanho. E bonita. Muito bonita. Antes de conseguir sair, ela repara em mim.

“Tu deves ser a Clarke!”

Aceno.

“E tu és?”

Ela ignora-me e olha para a Lexa.

“É bonita!”

“Raven, por favor...” Suspira ela.

A rapariga com aspeto latino olha para mim e aproxima-se, estendendo-me a mão.

“Reyes, Raven Reyes! A Lexa falou-me muito de ti!”

“Ai sim?” Olho com dúvida para a Lexa, que decide ignorar-me e continuar a cozinhar.

“Sim, desde ontem. Não ouvi falar de outra coisa na minha viagem para cá!”

"Raven, podes parar?” A Lexa olha para a latina como se a quisesse matar.

“Não. Continua, Raven, por favor.” Insisto, agora muito mais confiante por ver a Lexa desconfortável.

“Bom, ela...”

“Raven, certo?” A Octavia interrompe logo que entra na cozinha e eu aproveito para me aproximar da Lexa.

“Um dia a conviver comigo e já não sabes falar de outra coisa?” Pergunto-lhe num tom baixo, decidida a vingar-me do que se passou esta tarde no corredor.

“Agora não, Clarke.” Diz ela, sem olhar para mim e continuando ocupada a cozinhar.

“Já reparaste que só falamos quando tu queres?” Continuo eu.

“Bom, eu agora não quero nem posso, por isso sai.”

Mas que grande lata a dela! Mete-se comigo, leva-me ao limite e depois despacha-me assim? Mas é que não saio mesmo!

“Não! Agora fico aqui a ajudar na cozinha.” Respondo, decidida.

A Lexa vira-me as costas e aproxima-se da panela para deitar mais alguns condimentos e provar o molho mas, em vez de ser ela a prová-lo, sou eu, que pego delicadamente na mão dela que segura a colher de pau e levo-a à minha boca. Só o tocar na sua mão dispara faíscas pelo meu corpo e, não vou mentir, o molho está delicioso, o que me facilita a forma como decido reagir a seguir.

Fecho os olhos e...

“Mmmmm...” Faço os possíveis para este som parecer, de algum jeito, sensual e depois lambo os lábios.

Quando volto a abrir os olhos, noto que a Lexa me olha com atenção enquanto trinca o próprio lábio e, pela primeira vez, sinto-me grata por este fim-de-semana prolongado e por ainda ter mais três dias pela frente em casa dos Blake, porque vai saber-me muito bem provocar a Lexa e levá-la ao limite!

Olho para o lado e vejo um bolo.

“Sobremesa?” Pergunto-lhe, decidida a continuar a provocá-la.

Levo o dedo indicador da mão direita a um dos cantos do bolo e roubo um pouco da cobertura, com cuidado para não o deformar. Depois, levo o dedo à boca e lambo-o sem nunca fugir ao olhar da Lexa, que já se saliva por todo o lado.

“O que é que estás a fazer?” Sussurra-me ela.

Sorrio-lhe.

“A provar o bolo.”

“Não. O que é que estás a fazer comigo!” Ela aumenta um pouco mais o tom do seu sussurro e eu aproximo-me.

“Não sei. Diz-me tu...”

Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Depois, pousa a colher de pau que continuava a segurar e tira o pano da cozinha que tinha ao ombro.

“Raven, Octavia, tomem conta disto por mim, por favor. Já volto.” Dito isto, ela sai disparada da cozinha e eu fico a vê-la sair com ar de parva.

“O que é que lhe deu?” Pergunta a Octavia.

Eu encolho os ombros e a Raven olha para mim e sorri, pelos vistos completamente a par de toda a história. Onde é que ela terá ido? Decido investigar. Logo agora que a conversa estava a correr bem para o meu lado, ela tinha que me deixar.

Espreito a piscina e só vejo o Bellamy a competir com ele próprio. Ela deve estar no quarto dela. É o próximo sítio onde vou procurar. 

Subo as escadas e abro a porta do seu quarto lentamente, mas não a chego a abrir por completo. Em vez disso, a Lexa agarra-me pelo braço e puxa-me para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de mim enquanto me encosta contra ela. Ela cola-se a mim com as mãos encostadas à porta, uma de cada lado do meu rosto, e olha-me com atenção, com olhos de predadora. A minha respiração depressa perde o controlo.

“O que se passa, Clarke? Estás a sentir-te bem?” Ela faz um ar de inocente enquanto posiciona a sua coxa entre as minhas pernas, fazendo pressão no meu centro.

Ela não pode tratar-me assim! Não posso deixar que tenha este domínio sobre mim! Depressa faço os possíveis para voltar a encontrar algum controlo em mim mesma e decido contra-atacar. Mas como é que faço isso com ela praticamente a roçar-se em mim com aqueles olhos lindos cheios de desejo? Se a afastar, mostro que ela me incomoda sim. Preciso de agir de forma contrária. Preciso de ser pior que ela, mais ousada, mais louca, para que seja ela a primeira a afastar-se. Sim, é isso!

Decidida a deixá-la mais inconfortável do que o que ela me faz sentir, viajo com as minhas mãos para o rabo dela e aperto-o, puxando-a ainda mais para mim. Ai, que rabo bom!! Começo a duvidar que isto tenha sido boa ideia, mas ao ouvir a forma como a respiração dela também perde o controlo, sinto que afinal estou num bom caminho. Aproveito a coxa que tenho entre as suas pernas e faço-lhe exatamente o mesmo que ela começou por me fazer a mim: pressiono o seu centro. A Lexa começa a mexer-se à procura de mais fricção, ao mesmo tempo que trinca o próprio lábio. O jeito sensual com que mexe a sua cintura para trás e para a frente enquanto se roça à minha coxa deixa-me louca! Mas parece que ela está ainda mais descontrolada do que eu, o que me leva a crer que estou a vencer. Mas será que estou mesmo? As mãos dela continuam coladas à porta, ao nível do meu rosto. As minhas mãos seguram firmemente o seu rabo. Estamos numa posição em que conseguimos estimular-nos uma à outra com as nossas coxas e ela mexe-se contra mim de um jeito tão sensual que... Toda esta atmosfera excitante está a criar um certo tumulto entre as minhas pernas e posso jurar que... Que... Oh não, a sério? Agora? Não, não, não!!

A Lexa continua a mexer-se contra mim à procura de fricção entre as suas pernas ao mesmo tempo que cria essa pressão entre as minhas.

“Ah...”

Ok, isto foi meu?

“Ah...”

Foi! E não estou a conseguir controlar estes sons!

Aperto o rabo da Lexa com mais força e ela pressiona-me ainda mais contra a porta. Ela aproxima o seu rosto do meu pescoço e lambe-o até à minha orelha. Eu aproximo o meu rosto do pescoço dela e trinco-o porque estou mesmo... Mesmo... Mesmo...

“Mmmm...”

A ver estrelas.

A Lexa para de se mexer quando percebe o que se passou.

“Isso foi um orgasmo, Clarke?” Sussurra ela ao meu ouvido.

Merda! Agora ela vai gozar com a minha cara para sempre!

Largo o rabo dela e pego-lhe nos braços para a afastar de mim. Agora que vejo o seu rosto, reparo que ela está a sorrir de satisfação, como se tivesse vencido mais uma batalha.

“Acabei de te dar um orgasmo?” Continua ela, com aquele sorriso que adoro e odeio ao mesmo tempo.

Reviro os olhos enquanto sinto o meu rosto a arder. Devo estar pouco corada, devo!

“Não foi nada demais.” Digo em minha defesa, mas esta resposta só parece ter aumentado aquele sorriso. “E devias ter vergonha de me provocar assim! Eu namoro com o teu irmão!”

A Lexa cruza os braços.

“Que eu saiba, tu é que me seguiste até aqui.” Diz ela, satisfeita.

“Mas é muita lata a tua!” Saio do quarto e fecho-me na casa-de-banho.

Olho para o espelho. Tive um orgasmo. Tive um orgasmo! Sorrio para mim própria. A Lexa deu-me um orgasmo! Em dois dias beijei-a e ela deu-me um orgasmo! Nunca imaginei que isto pudesse acontecer. A Lexa... O meu sorriso desaparece. A Lexa, que só fez isto por vingança! Ai, como a odeio!!

Decido inspeccionar a minha tanga. Está completamente arruinada! A Lexa deixou-me molhada de um jeito que não me lembro ter ficado antes... O que me leva a pensar que ela sentiu tudo isto na sua coxa. Coro a pensar no estado em como deve ter ficado a perna dela. Oh não... Que vergonha! Não quero sair desta casa-de-banho nunca mais!

Mas tenho que sair. Tenho um jantar daqui a poucos minutos. Respiro fundo. Vamos lá, Clarke, tu consegues. Foi só um... Orgasmo. Volto a sorrir. Não! Controla-te, Clarke!

Desço para a cozinha e a Lexa já lá está a terminar de colocar tudo na mesa. A família está já sentada e ela senta-se à minha frente, como tem sido o costume desde ontem. Ela olha para mim com aquele sorriso parvo de quem venceu o que quer que seja e eu decido ignorá-la.

“Isto está delicioso!” Diz a mãe Blake e toda a gente concorda. Eu incluída, mas decido não fazer muito alarido sobre o assunto, afinal ainda estou ressentida pelo orgasmo que há tanto tempo desejei ter. 

“Então Raven, és colega da Lexa lá no Exército?” Pergunta-lhe o pai Blake.

A latina acena.

“Sabe, senhor Blake, a Lexa é o corpo e eu sou a mente!”

A Lexa atira com o guardanapo à cara dela enquanto toda a gente se ri.

“Podíamos ir os cinco a um barzinho na cidade, depois do jantar, o que acham?” Sugere o Bellamy.

Dito e feito. Depois de arrumar a cozinha, eu, o Bellamy, a Octavia, a Lexa e a Raven pegamos no carro dos Blake para ir até à cidade. Não é que me apeteça passar tempo com a Lexa, mas uma bebida forte será bem-vinda neste momento.

Optamos pelo ALIE, um bar local com um design futurista. É interessante e a dona dele, a Beca, é uma mulher cheia de charme. Confesso que ficaria com ciúmes do jeito com que o Bellamy se babou para cima dela se: a) gostasse realmente dele; b) não me estivesse a babar para ela também.

Sempre me considerei heterossexual. Com o passar dos anos só me envolvi com homens e nunca olhei para as mulheres com vontade de experimentar o que quer que fosse, à exceção, é claro, da Lexa. Talvez por ela ter sido o meu primeiro amor e me ter partido o coração sem sequer se ter apercebido disso, eu comecei a ignorar a ideia de que também posso, sim, amar mulheres. Talvez devesse começar a explorar mais esse meu lado porque, agora que reencontrei a Lexa e ela voltou a mexer comigo, algo cá dentro está a despertar. Algo há muito tempo adormecido. Está na altura de viver a minha bissexualidade e não me limitar apenas aos homens!

Espera lá! Não posso simplesmente sair pelo mundo a gritar que agora quero experimentar estar com mulheres. Namoro com o Bellamy! E apesar de já o ter traído com a irmã pelo segundo dia consecutivo, confesso que não o quero magoar. Não mesmo! Eu gosto do Bellamy. Ele... Preocupa-se.

Na nossa mesa, pedimos as bebidas e conversamos os cinco durante a maior parte do tempo. Obviamente evitei fazer conversa direta com a Lexa ou ela comigo, porque muito provavelmente íamos terminar a discutir ou, pior, a flirtar uma com a outra.

A meio da noite, já o álcool estava a apoderar-se de nós, comecei a dançar com o Bellamy, completamente ciente do olhar da Lexa a cada movimento que eu fazia. De repente, vejo-a conversar com uma miúda qualquer do bar e as duas começam a dançar um pouco próximas demais para o meu gosto. Mas eu tenho que ignorar estas coisas. Ela não me é nada e eu devia era ficar feliz porque, se ela arranjar alguém, deixa-me em paz. Certo? Uma parte de mim acredita que sim mas não quer. A outra, não acredita nem quer. No fundo, acho que tenho que aceitar que realmente não aceito que ela arranje alguém. Porque passei sete anos da minha vida a desejar beijar a Lexa e, de repente, já a beijei e até um orgasmo ela me deu sem eu contar! E agora é como se estivesse viciada nela! Ok, tenho que parar de pensar na Lexa. Tenho que começar a pensar em mim e no Bellamy!

Arrasto o Bellamy até uma cadeira livre e sento-o nela. Depois, começo a dançar para ele. Ou para quem me quiser ver. Será que a Lexa me está a ver? Lá estou eu a pensar nela! Que merda! Fecho os olhos e concentro-me na batida da música. Deixo-me levar pelo ritmo e pela melodia e ignoro tudo à minha volta. Sei que o Bellamy está a adorar o show quase privado que lhe estou a dar, mas praticamente esqueço que ele está ali. Não sei quanto tempo passa mas acordo para a realidade quando as mãos dele começam a subir pelas minhas coxas. Olho para ele, os seus olhos brilham. Ele puxa-me para cima do seu colo e beija-me o pescoço. Aproveito o momento para a procurar com o olhar. A Lexa. E vejo-a, um pouco afastada, a olhar-me com seriedade. Depois, ela aproxima-se da Raven e da Octavia e diz-lhes qualquer coisa. A Octavia vem ter comigo e com o Bell e interrompe.

“A Lexa diz que está muito cansada e pergunta se querem ir já para casa ou se apanha um táxi.”

A Lexa, com pressa que eu e o irmão excitado dela cheguemos a casa? Ela deve ter uma ideia do que vai acontecer se formos já embora, certo? E não se sente nem um pouco incomodada com isso? Sinto-me desiludida. Uma parte de mim acreditava que sim, que eu fazia alguma diferença na vida dela, que lhe metia confusão saber que o Bellamy me vai foder esta noite. Mas, pelos vistos, isso não lhe importa. Eu não lhe importo.

Saio do colo do Bellamy e agarro-lhe nas mãos para que se levante. Decidimos ir para casa todos juntos. Tento esconder o desânimo desta pequena descoberta acerca da falta de interesse que a Lexa tem em mim. Não passei de um jogo.

Quando chegamos a casa, cada um vai para os seus respectivos quartos e eu aproveito para ir à casa-de-banho para lavar a cara antes de me deitar. No entanto, mal termino de tirar a maquilhagem, alguém entra sem pedir licença.

Lexa.

“Sai.” Digo-lhe, com algum rancor.

“Só preciso que me ouças. O que tenho para dizer é breve.”

Suspiro e aceno. Com certeza não me vai fazer sentir pior do que o que já estou. Seja lá o que for, é bom mesmo que seja rápido porque não estou com paciência para mais jogos de sedução.

“Desculpa, Clarke.” Ela olha-me com alguma tristeza e vergonha.

Não sei o que dizer, por isso aguardo que ela continue.

“Tu és a namorada do meu irmão e eu não devia ter deixado isto chegar onde chegou. Ele gosta de ti. E tu... Tu és boa para ele. Perdoa-me por me ter metido entre vocês. Espero que possamos começar de novo, tu e eu, como amigas, como dantes.” Ela espera que eu lhe responda mas, como do meu lado só há silêncio, ela decide terminar. “Era isto. Boa noite, Clarke.” Agora ela nem espera por uma resposta minha e sai, deixando-me boquiaberta a pensar em tudo o que acabara de me dizer.

Lexa Blake pediu-me desculpas por ter continuado aquilo que fui eu quem começou. Ok, estou a sentir-me mal. Não só por ter traído o Bellamy, mas por ter arrastado a Lexa para isto comigo.

Sinto uma lágrima escorrer-me pelo rosto e não consigo perceber se é por ter magoado o Bellamy ou porque a Lexa decidiu parar com o que tínhamos, seja lá o que aquilo era.

Esta noite, sinto-me a pior pessoa do mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que a Clarke vai aceitar a proposta da Lexa para começarem do zero como... Amigas?
> 
> Espero que estejam a gostar de seguir esta nova história tanto quanto eu estou a gostar de a escrever ;)


	3. Gosto de nadar nua

Mais uma noite que não deu em nada. Adormeci de exaustão depois do Bellamy durar cerca de quinze minutos em cima de mim. Quinze longos minutos e, mais uma vez, sem qualquer orgasmo da minha parte. Só pensava na Lexa, nas palavras dela e em como ela me fez ver estrelas há umas horas atrás. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa... Parece que, de repente, o meu mundo começou a girar em torno dela! Quero ir embora. Estou farta! Sou demasiado fraca para aguentar o que quer que seja em relação a ela. Sou demasiado fraca por ela!

Acordo, mais uma vez, antes de toda a gente. Estou nua, tal como o Bell. Preciso sair daqui, apanhar ar fresco! Estou farta desta vida. Resolve-te de uma vez por todas, Clarke!

Pego numa das camisas do Bellamy, visto-a e saio do quarto. Vou à cozinha para beber e encho um copo de água, que bebo quase num só gole. Pouso o copo e decido sair, mas deparo-me com a Lexa parada à porta, com a sua roupa de treino preparada para mais uma corrida matinal.

“Vim só...” Ela pega numa banana e volta a dirigir-se para a saída. Foram apenas uns segundos, mas deu para perceber que ela reparou que visto uma camisa do irmão, por isso agora teve certezas do que aconteceu ontem à noite.

“Lexa!”

Ela pára e volta a olhar para mim.

“Eu... Também te devo um pedido de desculpas.” Continuo, esticando-lhe agora a mão. “Amigas?”

Ela olha para a minha mão, à espera de ser apertada e depois sorri, esticando a sua.

“Amigas.”

Sentir a mão da Lexa apertar a minha com firmeza, dá-me calores pelo corpo todo. Será que ela me conseguiria dar um orgasmo se eu tirasse a camisa e ficasse completamente nua? Ok, pára com isso Clarke! Foca-te! Acabaste de assinar uma espécie de tratado de paz com ela!

A Lexa sai da cozinha sem sequer perceber o quanto o meu corpo arde por ela. Quase literalmente! Estou quente e este calor de verão insuportável também não ajuda. Olho para o relógio. São 7h da manhã. Os Blake só acordam daqui a uma hora. É isso, vou arriscar! Preciso de apagar este fogo. Preciso de um choque térmico e é agora!

Dirijo-me para a piscina, certifico-me de que nenhum vizinho está à espreita, tiro a camisa e mergulho sem pensar duas vezes. Era disto que precisava, de sentir a água gelar-me os ossos! De nadar nua e esquecer tudo e todos!

Nado com a cabeça debaixo de água durante longos segundos, até que começo a sentir que me vai faltar o ar e venho ao de cima para respirar fundo. Assim o faço e abro depois os olhos. Noto então que a Lexa olha na minha direção, espantada. Do sítio onde ela está, tenho noção de que me consegue ver os seios despidos, mas não me incomoda. Amigas, certo?

Sorrio-lhe e volto a nadar até ao fundo da piscina. Quando, mais uma vez, subo para respirar, a Lexa já está na beira da piscina.

“Não tinhas uma corrida qualquer programada?” Pergunto-lhe, relaxada.

Ela acena e tenta olhar para todo o lado, menos para os meus seios. Quando finalmente encontra os meus olhos, noto que tem alguma dificuldade em não deixar escorregar a direção dos seus.

“Os meus pais já estão a pé. Achei melhor informar-te já que estás...” Ela agora não controla o olhar que viaja pelo meu corpo, completamente despido, e engole em seco. “Assim.”

“Ok. É só?” Tento manter a minha indiferença, mas estou cheia de medo que os pais Blake me apanhem assim. Mas não é por dois segundos que vou ser apanhadas, certo?

Ela olha para mim sem entender porque estou tão relaxada.

“Eu avisei.” Diz ela, enquanto se afasta sem nunca me virar as costas.

“Só uma pergunta...” Faço-me de inocente. “Como é que sabias que eu estava aqui?”

“Eu... Vi-te a dirigires-te para cá.”

“A sério? Pensei que já tinhas saído de casa.”

“E tinha, mas esqueci-me de uma coisa.”

“Do quê?” Continuo eu, a saber que daqui a nada quebro o pacto de amizade. É mais forte do que eu!

“Nada que te interessa.”

“Segredos para mim, Lexa? Achei que fôssemos amigas...” Sorrio-lhe e ela revira os olhos.

“O que queres, Clarke?”

“Que admitas a verdade.”

“Mas não há nada para admitir! Eu voltei para trás porque me esqueci de uma coisa e ao passar pela porta que dá ao jardim vi-te a mergulhar. Só isso.”

“Então tu estavas aí desde que me despi e mergulhei?” Continuo a picá-la. Mas que bem que me sabe! Sobretudo agora, que descobri que ela esteve o tempo todo a olhar. Juro que, quando pensei em dar um mergulho, não o fiz com o propósito de a fazer espreitar. Mas, agora que sei que ela o fez, fico ainda mais satisfeita por ter tomado tal decisão.

A Lexa não responde e decido deixar a piscina antes que os Blake apareçam. Com ela presente, faço os possíveis para sair da água com alguma sensualidade. Acho que estou a conseguir, porque ela não tira os olhos do meu corpo.

“Sim, Lexa?”

Ela então acorda para a realidade e vira o rosto, completamente corada. Como adoro já não ser uma adolescente e ter o meu corpo completamente desenvolvido! Obrigada, vinte anos!

“Lexa, és tu?”

É a voz da senhora Blake! Merda! Procuro a camisa com o olhar e encontro-a no outro canto da piscina. Não vou ter tempo de chegar lá antes de ser apanhada!

A Lexa parece ler os meus pensamentos e apressa-se a correr para mim, colocando-se à minha frente para tapar o meu corpo nu. Com a pressa e a aflição, acabamos por colar os nossos corpos uma à outra. Os meus seios colados às costas despidas dela, que só usa um top para correr, e o centro das minhas pernas colado aos seus calções. Sinto o corpo da Lexa arrepiar-se ao sentir os meus seios eretos encostados a ela. Toda ela está arrepiada! Foi tão repentino que até é cómico!

"Clarke!” A senhora Blake chega ao jardim e fica espantada em ver-me a pé tão cedo.

“Bom dia! Vim dar um mergulho.” Apresso-me a explicar.

“Pois, já percebi.” Ela olha para a Lexa e eu apresso-me a arranjar uma desculpa que justifique eu estar tão colada à ela.

“Pensei que fosse o seu marido e pedi à Lexa para me tapar porque não me sinto muito à vontade em usar o biquíni em frente aos homens. Sabe como é...”

“Não, não sei.” Responde a mãe dela, pensativa. “Mas cada um é como cada qual! Vou preparar a mesa para o pequeno-almoço. Lexa, querida, espero que já tenhas ido correr, porque não quero que chegues novamente atrasada para te sentares connosco.”

A Lexa acena e a senhora Blake afasta-se.

“Boa, agora não posso ir correr?” Suspira ela.

“Se não tivesses ficado a espreitar-me, não tinhas perdido tempo.” Respondo-lhe.

Ela irrita-se e vira o seu corpo para mim.

“Devias agradecer-me, porque... Eu...” Só agora é que ela se apercebeu que colou a sua parte da frente à minha parte da frente. “Salvei-te...” Ela engole em seco e eu não contenho o meu sorriso confiante.

Esqueço qualquer trégua que fiz com ela e arrisco, decidindo pousar as minhas mãos na sua cintura para a puxar ainda mais para mim.

“É agora que te agradeço pelo feito heróico?”

Ela está nervosa. Mais uma vez, deixo-a sem resposta. O meu sorriso confiante ainda não abandonou o meu rosto. Aproximo-me de uma das suas orelhas e sussurro:

“Obrigada, amiga.”

Depois, afasto-me dela para ir buscar a camisa e visto-a como se nada tivesse acontecido. Volto para o interior da casa cheia de confiança, piscando-lhe o olho quando passo por ela. Sinto que estes jogos de sedução não vão acabar tão cedo.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, o Bellamy pede-me que o acompanhe até casa de uns amigos e o dia passa a correr. Confesso que me sinto muito mais leve sem a Lexa por perto mas, por outro lado, estou a morrer de saudades. Só tenho mais dois dias e meio para passar em casa dos Blake e devia estar a aproveitá-los para registar tudo o que posso sobre a Lexa, para guardar talvez por mais sete anos na minha mente, até poder voltar a vê-la novamente. Nunca se sabe quando é que isso irá acontecer.

Voltamos a casa dos Blake ao cair da noite e eu não me podia sentir mais frustrada. Quero ver a Lexa. Quero meter-me com ela e levá-la ao limite. Quero quebrar o pacto de amizade e beijá-la porque é o terceiro dia que vivemos na mesma casa e eu hoje ainda só pude colar os meus peitos nus a ela. Quero mais! Preciso de mais!

Mas, quando chegamos a casa, aquilo mais parece uma base militar com a quantidade de amigos da Lexa que lá apareceram. Uma festa. Bravo. Era mesmo disto que eu precisava, ainda para mais com este aspeto cansado. 

Para além da Raven, que vai passar uns dias connosco, esta noite acabo de conhecer um tal de Lincoln, uma Anya, um Miller, uma Harper, um Jasper e um Monty. Sim, tenho uma boa memória para nomes. Só já não sei quem se chama o quê. Sou péssima a ligá-los com rostos! Bom, mas também não importa. Muito provavelmente não os voltarei a ver. Aquela Anya ali é bem bonitinha... Acho-lhe piada. Ou é a Harper? Raios... Porque é que são as duas loiras? Se eu não namorasse com o Bellamy, acho que aquela loirinha ali seria a escolha ideal para testar a minha bissexualidade!

Mas quem é que eu quero enganar? A minha atração pela Lexa já é teste suficiente. Mas, sei lá, preciso de perceber se sou bissexual ou só bi-Lexual! A minha cabeça está muito confusa e eu ando a sentir-me muito libertina ultimamente. Não sou assim! Não sou alguém que trai alguém. Nunca fui! Mas então porque é que sinto esta necessidade louca de me sentar ao lado daquela rapariga loira e flirtar um bocado? Não é para trair o Bellamy. Não. É para perceber se só a Lexa tem este efeito de loucura em mim!

Que se lixe. Aqui vou eu!

Sento-me ao lado da rapariga mistério e decido tirar as teimas acerca do seu nome.

“Harper, certo?”

A rapariga olha-me, aborrecida.

“Anya.” Responde ela. “Harper é um nome muito hétero.”

“Ok... E Anya não é?”

Ela encolhe os ombros. Que gaja mais estranha!

Volto a levantar-me do sofá. Isto foi rápido. Conversa: 0; atração: -1.

Se calhar, a única rapariga que me atrai é a Lexa. Se calhar, só me atrai porque cresceu comigo e foi a primeira pessoa por quem senti realmente alguma coisa.

“Ignora-a. Ela é mesmo assim.” Diz-me a outra rapariga com um sorriso, quando me aproximo da mesa das bebidas.

“Harper!” Digo eu, agora com mais confiança, porque tenho certezas do nome dela.

Ela acena e dá-me outro sorriso. Esta Harper é uma querida! Talvez não me sinta só atraída pela Lexa. Talvez...

“Tu és a namorada do irmão da Lexa, certo?”

Pronto, lá vamos nós outra vez.

“Podes chamar-me só Clarke.”

Ela solta uma gargalhada.

“Desculpa...”

“Na boa. Já me começo a habituar ao facto de não ter nome próprio agora.” Suspiro.

A Harper faz-me um carinho no braço e eu olho para ela, sem entender.

“Nós somos aquilo que queremos ser, Clarke. Tu comandas a tua vida.”

Ok, não percebo se isto é flirt ou um daqueles pensamentos profundos da Oprah, mas gostei do que ouvi e sorrio-lhe.

“Sempre assim tão profunda?” Pergunto-lhe, a brincar.

Ela aproxima-se agora do meu ouvido. 

“Não fazes ideia...” Sussurra.

Ok, isto é flirt! E é a primeira vez que uma rapariga me faz isso e eu percebo! Uma rapariga que não se chama Lexa, claro.

“Clarke, tens um minuto?”

A falar no diabo...

“Sim, amiga.” Sorrio para a Lexa e ela revira os olhos, agarrando-me suavemente pelo pulso para me levar para a beira das escadas.

“Devias ter mais respeito pelo meu irmão, Clarke.” São as primeiras palavras dela.

Fico sem entender e ela continua.

“Se não consegues ser-lhe fiel, resolve já esse assunto porque não o quero magoado quando perceber o que estás a fazer.”

“E o que é que eu estou a fazer?”

Ela lança um sorriso sarcástico e eu cruzo os braços.

“O que é que eu estou a fazer de mal, Lexa? Tenho respeitado o nosso tratado de paz. Além disso, foi só um beijo, nada demais.”

“Beijaste a Harper??” De repente, ela parece ter ficado furiosa.

“O quê? Não! Estás parva?”

“Então quem é que beijaste?”

“Tu! Estava a dizer que a única vez que desrespeitei o teu irmão foi quando te beijei, mas isso foi porque me feriste o orgulho a dizeres que não te lembravas do nosso primeiro beijo.”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“E eu estava a falar da Harper. Vocês estavam as duas a tocar-se e aos sussurros!”

Agora é a minha vez de sorrir sarcasticamente.

“Lexa, ela é que me tocou no braço e ela é que sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Eu não fiz nada.”

“Tu estavas cheia de sorrisinhos para cima dela!”

“Tu estás...? Wow, Lexa, controla os ciúmes!”

“Ciúmes? O quê? Eu só quero que respeites o meu irmão!”

Não. Isto são ciúmes. Ela está com ciúmes e eu estou a adorar!

Dou um passo em frente, fechando um pouco o espaço entre nós.

“Tens a certeza?” Pergunto-lhe, com um sorriso.

“Nós já falamos sobre isto, Clarke.”

Aceno.

“Sim. Mas tu é que me arrastaste para aqui para fazeres uma cena de ciúmes.” Digo-lhe, enquanto decido prender o cabelo. A noite está quente e ali nas escadas não corre muito ar. Já estou a morrer!

A Lexa foge com o seu olhar do meu e fixa-o no meu pescoço. Não, prender o cabelo não era um plano qualquer de sedução. Estou mesmo com calor!

“Tu estás com o meu irmão.” Diz ela, continuando a olhar fixamente para o meu pescoço.

“Sim. E nós somos só amigas.” Não sei porque é que faço questão de dizer sempre isto.

Ela acena e afasta-se de mim, deixando-me ali sozinha. Que lhe deu? Ao passar pelo espelho do corredor, percebo o que lhe deu. Ela olhava fixamente não para o meu pescoço, mas para um chupão que lá tenho. Não me lembro disto. Creio que foi o Bellamy ontem à noite, mas eu estava tão cansada que nem percebi. Uau, és mesmo boa na cama, Clarke... Nem um chupão sentiste! Volto a soltar o cabelo para o esconder e junto-me novamente à festa, optando por me aproximar da Raven e da Octavia, que conversam calmamente.

“Griffin! Senta-te! Acreditas que a Raven só tem 22?”

“Só?” Pergunto-lhe, surpreendida. “E fazes parte do grupo da Lexa, que são mais velhos que tu?”

“É o que dá ser um valente crânio!” Responde a latina, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

“Estou a ver que sim! Espera, vou buscar bebidas. Venho já!” Diz a Octavia, afastando-se.

A Raven lê a minha expressão e aproxima-se.

“Problemas no paraíso?”

“O quê?”

“Ora, Clarke, não te faças de sonsinha!”

“Raven, eu não estou a perceber o que...”

“Vai ter com ela! Vocês ficam, quê, mais dois dias aqui? Aproveita! Sabes lá quando é que se voltam a ver!”

“Bebidas!” A Octavia interrompe, trazendo consigo três copos cheios de vinho.

Continuo com elas, mas a pensar nas palavras da Raven. Ela é amiga da Lexa. Ela está a par do que se tem passado entre nós. Muito provavelmente também sabe que eu e a Lexa combinamos parar com o que quer que seja que estávamos a ter. Porque é que ela disse aquilo? Será que a Lexa quer, mas não quer? Ou será que isto é só a Raven a imaginar coisas?

A noite já vai longa quando os convidados se retiram. Os senhores Blake já foram para a cama e disseram-nos para irmos descansar porque podíamos arrumar tudo quando acordássemos. Mas nós, os cinco jovens, decidimos ficar mais um pouco, afinal é a última noite da Raven lá em casa porque ela vai embora na manhã seguinte.

“Bem, acho que me vou deitar senão adormeço aqui mesmo e depois ninguém me consegue acordar.” Diz a Octavia, levantando-se.

“Eu também.” Diz o Bellamy. “Clarke, vens?”

“Sim. Vou só ficar mais um pouco.” Respondo.

Ele acena e eu deixo-me ficar por mais duas horas na conversa com a Raven e a Lexa. Não sei se é por a Raven estar connosco, mas sabe-me bem estar ao lado da Lexa como a dita amiga que combinou ser, a conversar sobre tudo e sobre nada.

“Preciso mesmo de descansar. Amanhã tenho uma longa viagem pela frente!” Diz a Raven, levantando-se. “Boa noite, meninas.” Ela pisca-nos o olho e retira-se.

“O que foi aquilo?” Pergunto eu à Lexa.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

“Raven a ser Raven.”

Sorrio-lhe.

“Bem, acho que também me vou deitar.” Diz-me ela, levantando-se.

Levanto-me com ela.

“Não!” Apresso-me a dizer. “Fica...”

Aproximo-me dela calmamente.

“Daqui a dois dias vamos seguir caminhos diferentes e sabe-se lá quando te volto a ver.” Continuo eu. “Quero passar mais tempo contigo...”

A sinceridade nas minhas palavras coloca um sorriso nos lábios da Lexa. Ela dá um passo em frente, ficando bem perto de mim, e faz-me um carinho no rosto. Fecho os olhos e deixo-me envolver naquele toque cheio de ternura.

“Tu és o fruto proibido, Clarke.”

“Dois dias, Lexa. Só dois dias...” Sussurro. É mais forte do que eu. Preciso dela!

Ela olha-me, pensativa. Só o facto de ponderar já me faz sentir feliz.

“Não. Não podemos.” Decide ela.

A sério? A sorte dela é que não desisto com tanta facilidade! Pouso as minhas mãos na sua cintura e aproximo os meus lábios dos dela, sem os tocar. As nossas bocas ficam a milésimos de centímetros uma da outra.

“Mas tu queres...” Sussurro eu contra os seus lábios.

A postura da Lexa torna-se mais rígida. Ela está a tentar controlar-se. Adoro levá-la ao limite! Fecho a distância entre nós, apenas para roçar os meus lábios nos seus.

“Tu queres voltar a beijar-me...” Continuo.

“Clarke...”

Ouvi-la dizer o meu nome realmente aciona qualquer coisa entre as minhas pernas... Sobretudo neste tom tão erótico! Quero beijá-la, mas quero que seja ela a tomar a iniciativa. Preciso de a pressionar só mais um pouco. Sinto que ela está quase no seu limite!

“Eu quero-te, Lexa. E tu também me queres.” Sussurro eu. “Eu sei que queres voltar a sentir-me molhada contra a tua coxa...”

Bingo! Ela já não consegue controlar-se mais e beija-me. Um beijo com mais paixão que o primeiro. Depressa correspondo e a língua dela pede permissão para encontrar a minha. As mãos dela agarram os meus cabelos, enquanto as minhas seguram-lhe com mais força na cintura para garantir-me algum equilíbrio, porque juro que os meus joelhos estão a tremer.

Afastamo-nos durante breves segundos para respirar e a Lexa pousa a sua testa na minha.

“Pões-me louca, Clarke Griffin...” Diz ela, ainda a recuperar o fôlego.

Sorrio-lhe e afasto-me dela, dando dois passos para trás. Ela olha-me, curiosa e com algum receio que eu lhe volte a virar as costas. Mas a minha intenção é bem contrária. Começo a despir-me em frente a ela. Primeiro a t-shirt, depois os calções, sempre com um sorriso ousado no rosto. Desta vez, o seu olhar percorre o meu corpo sem qualquer inibição. Faço sinal para que me siga e, sem nunca lhe virar costas, caminho em direção à piscina. Assim que paro perto da água, e antes de mergulhar, tiro o soutien, sem nunca fugir ao olhar da Lexa. Ela olha para os meus seios e posso jurar que se esqueceu de respirar por breves segundos. Decido tirar também a minha tanga, ficando completamente exposta para a Lexa, como aconteceu esta manhã. Só que, desta vez, faço-o para ela. É a primeira vez que me dispo assim para alguém, sem saber se vou ser rejeitada depois de me oferecer completamente nua. Mesmo assim, não deixo que as minhas inseguranças me atormentem e estraguem o momento. Não. Eu quero isto. Eu quero-a!

Mergulho na água e depressa todo o meu corpo se arrepia com o choque térmico. Quando volto à tona, a Lexa ainda está vestida e olha-me em silêncio.

“Vem nadar comigo...” Peço-lhe, com confiança.

Ela não pensa muito mais. Sem nunca tirar os seus olhos dos meus, ela despe a sua t-shirt e as suas calças e atira-se à piscina em roupa interior. Ela nada debaixo de água enquanto despe o seu soutien e as suas cuecas, até chegar a mim, depois volta ao cimo e coloca-se exatamente à minha frente, atirando a sua roupa interior para o jardim.

Nesse momento, ela sorri-me e eu agarro-me ao pescoço dela para a colar a mim e beijá-la intensamente. Sinto os peitos dela contra os meus e arrepio-me mais uma vez. Isto é, sem dúvida, uma estreia para mim. Estar com uma mulher. Mas essa mulher é a Lexa e eu quero-a tanto!

Enquanto nos beijamos, sinto uma das suas mãos agarrar-me um seio e não controlo um gemido. As suas mãos são mais suaves e mais finas que as que estou habituada a sentir. Decido fazer o mesmo. Procuro sentir um dos seus seios. São mais pequenos que os meus, mas a sensação! Adoro o seu mamilo ereto contra a palma da minha mão! A Lexa leva-me até um dos cantos da piscina, onde me encosta e começa a beijar-me o pescoço. Aproveitando a leveza que a água nos dá, envolvo uma perna à volta da sua cintura enquanto sinto uma das suas coxas roçarem contra o centro das minhas pernas. Ela aproveita as duas mãos livres para brincar com os meus seios. E eu? Eu tenho os braços e a cabeça pousados na beira da piscina e os olhos fechados enquanto sinto cada bocadinho da Lexa a explorar o meu corpo.

Ela volta a procurar os meus lábios e agarra os meus cabelos com uma mão. Enquanto me envolve num beijo apaixonado, sinto a sua mão livre descer desde o meu seio até ao meu umbigo, chegando depois onde tanto a quero. Com dois dedos, a Lexa começa a massajar o meu clítoris e eu não deixo de soltar um pequeno gemido quando sinto que ela me está a tocar. Ela para de me beijar e olha para mim com um sorriso atrevido e eu começo a sentir aqueles dois dedos a deslizarem lentamente para o meu interior. Esqueço-me de respirar. O meu único reflexo é abrir ainda mais as pernas para permitir mais acesso à Lexa. Ela volta a aproximar o seu rosto do meu, desta vez para me fazer um chupão por cima do chupão que o Bellamy me fizera. De certa forma, leio esse gesto nas entrelinhas como se ela me quisesse reclamar como sua e fico ainda mais louca e excitada. Enquanto ela me penetra com os dois dedos, aproveita a palma da sua mão para continuar a massajar o meu clítoris. Isto está me a saber tão bem! Ela lambe-me a orelha e toda esta mistura de sensações faz com que não controle os sons que começo agora a fazer.

“Ah... Ah...” Estou a gemer! Isto é tudo tão involuntário que nem me consigo controlar!

“Shhh...”

“Ah...”

A Lexa cala-me com mais um beijo intenso, abafando assim os meus gemidos. As minhas mãos procuram-na, querem senti-la! Tento agarrar-me aos seus ombros, às suas costas, à sua cintura, enquanto a arranho sem pensar se a estou a magoar. Mas ela parece não sentir dor. Em vez disso, está a ficar ainda mais louca comigo!

Ela interrompe o nosso beijo trincando-me o lábio e agora é ela quem geme. Tenho a primeira paixão da minha vida à minha frente, completamente nua, literalmente molhada, agarrada a mim e a controlar o prazer que me dá, enquanto geme comigo? Será que ela tem noção de tudo o que me está a fazer?

Perco completamente o controlo sobre mim mesma. As minhas ancas movimentam-se cada vez mais rápido, tal como os dedos da Lexa, que me penetram sem qualquer dó. Os meus seios balançam na água e batem contra os dela. As minhas unhas já fazem feridas nas suas costas e, quando ela decide atacar mais uma vez o meu pescoço – se para me dar mais prazer ou abafar os seus gemidos, não sei –, eu ataco o seu ombro, trincando-o para abafar os meus próprios gemidos.

A sua outra mão continua a agarrar o meu cabelo e ela afasta o meu rosto do seu ombro para olhar para mim. Os nossos olhos encontram-se.

“Ah... Lexa...”

Ela sabe que eu estou quase. Ela sabe que... E ela quer que a olhe nos olhos enquanto...

“Lexa...”

Enquanto... Está quase... Quase...

“Ah...”

Eu... Eu...

“Ahhhhhh...”

Tenho o meu orgasmo!

Tenho, finalmente, um orgasmo!!! E ela continua com os seus movimentos, desta vez mais suaves, para o conduzir por mais uns segundos. 

A primeira relação sexual em que consigo ter um orgasmo e vejo estrelas com o meu corpo nu colado a outro! Com o meu corpo nu colado ao corpo da Lexa!

Vi estrelas. Mas, desta vez, eram diferentes. Mais bonitas. Especiais! Eram estrelas verdes. Eram... 

Os olhos da Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aconteceu! E a Clarke finalmente teve o seu orgasmo!  
> Então e agora? Amigas?


	4. Gosto de ter orgasmos

Eu sei que disse que não gosto de sexo e que isso se devia ao facto de não conseguir ter prazer nas relações sexuais mas... EU TIVE UM ORGASMO! Tive um orgasmo durante um ato sexual COM A LEXA! 

A Lexa, que no primeiro dia beijei e no segundo me deu um orgasmo enquanto me provocava no seu quarto quando estava vestida, ontem deu-me o melhor orgasmo da minha vida... NUA!

“Bom dia, bom dia!” Digo eu, ao entrar na cozinha para o pequeno-almoço. 

Sou a última a sentar-me à mesa. Deitei-me tão tarde e estava tão cansada que acabei por adormecer. E, apesar de ter dormido pouco, dormi tão bem!

“Estás bem-disposta demais para quem que tem uma casa inteira para arrumar, Griffin.” Resmunga a Octavia.

Tinha-me esquecido completamente que ainda temos que arrumar a casa, que ficou do avesso depois da festa de ontem à noite. Mas, sinceramente, não é isso que me vai estragar a boa disposição.

“Isso é porque dormi muito bem esta noite...” Digo enquanto olho para a Lexa, sentada à minha frente. 

Ela olha-me por breves segundos e depois foge com o olhar. Por momentos, relembro-me do jeito com que me olhou esta madrugada enquanto tive o orgasmo. Relembro-me das estrelas que me mostrou e arrepio-me.

“Ewww, não queremos pormenores, Griffin!” Continua a Octavia.

“O quê?” Não percebi. Pormenores? Será que ela sabe? Oh não! Ela sabe!!

“Não precisamos de saber o que fazes todas as noites com o meu irmão!” Sussurra a Octavia, para que os pais não ouçam.

“Octavia, pára de ser infantil.” Interrompe o Bellamy, olhando depois para mim. “Onde estiveste a noite passada? Acordei e não estavas ao meu lado.”

“Eu...” Estive a foder a tua irmã na piscina! Ok, não... Pensa rápido, Clarke!

“Estava connosco na sala a conversar.” Intromete-se a Raven e eu sorrio-lhe como a agradecer.

“Vocês ficaram acordadas até bem tarde...” Diz a Octavia.

A Raven pisca-me o olho. É claro que, se a Lexa não lhe contou o que aconteceu, então ela concluiu sozinha. Ainda para mais agora que o Bellamy admitiu que me juntei a ele bem tarde.

“Pois ficamos. E agora vou ter que me ir embora sem vos poder ajudar a arrumar. Ups!” Diz a Raven, levantando-se da mesa.

“Da próxima não te safas, Reyes!” Diz-lhe a Octavia.

“Porquê? Vai haver próxima?” Continua ela, desta vez com um sorriso atrevido para a mais nova dos Blake, que depressa fica corada.

“Pára.” É a primeira palavra que ouço a Lexa dizer. “A minha irmã é... Minha irmã!”

“Awww tão querida, a querer proteger a maninha...” A Raven pisca o olho à Octavia e a Lexa revira os olhos.

Acho que, se não aconteceu nada entre a Octavia e a Raven até agora, não vai ser a Lexa a evitar que isso aconteça numa próxima. Embora vê-la toda protetora com a Octavia seja fofo!

Depois do pequeno-almoço, todos nos despedimos da Raven.

“Talvez te vá visitar a Arkadia um dia destes.” Diz ela para a Octavia.

"Vá, vai-te lá embora!” Diz a Lexa, empurrando a amiga que se ri às gargalhadas para fora de casa.

Com a Raven fora de casa, chegou a hora de arrumar todo o caos em que a casa ficou. Tecnicamente, devia ter sido a Lexa e a Raven a arrumar tudo sozinhas já que elas é que convidaram os amigos para aparecerem. Mas não seria capaz de deixar a Lexa nisto sozinha, afinal ela já me ajudou muito também... Orgasmos e tal!

Aproximo-me da Lexa enquanto limpámos a sala.

“Planos para logo?” Pergunto-lhe, num sussurro.

Ela pensa durante uns segundos.

“Talvez seja melhor não repetirmos.” Conclui ela, com frieza.

O meu queixo cai ao chão. Ela está a afastar-se novamente!

“Isto é uma piada, certo?”

“Clarke, o que fizemos ontem foi muito arriscado.”

“Vou acabar com o Bellamy.” Digo-lhe, de repente. Não é uma decisão tomada de cabeça quente. Já havia pensado nisso antes. Já devia ter acabado há muito tempo. Aliás, nem devia ter começado!

Ela olha para mim, assustada.

“O quê? Nem penses!”

“A nossa relação está... Apagada.” Explico-lhe.

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Clarke, o meu irmão não te consegue dar orgasmos, pois não?”

“O quê? Eu... Não é nada disso!” A minha cor de pele, subitamente avermelhada, denuncia-me.

“O rosto que fizeste hoje quando chegaste à mesa...” Constata ela. “Nunca sorriste assim depois de uma noite com ele. Pelo contrário, vens sempre frustrada.”

Uau, a Lexa toma atenção aos pormenores! Ou melhor, ela está atenta a mim! E embora me sinta lisonjeada por sabê-lo, também me começo a sentir envergonhada porque ela acabou de descobrir o meu maior segredo.

Solto um suspiro.

“Eu sabia!” Diz ela, com um sorriso triunfante.

“Ouve, o problema é meu, ok? O teu irmão sabe o que faz. Ele não tem culpa que eu nunca tenha conseguido ter orgasmos!”

“Se ele soubesse o que faz, tu tinhas orgasmos!” Ela agora faz uma pausa e processa o que acabei de lhe dizer. “Espera lá, nunca tinhas tido um orgasmo?”

“Claro que já!” Sinto-me o meu rosto queimar ainda mais de vergonha. “Mas assim durante o ato... Não...”

O sorriso dela é atrevido.

“Claramente não sabes escolher as pessoas com quem te deitas.”

“Não. Mas sei escolher bem as que levo para a piscina.” Pisco-lhe o olho.

Ela sorri-me novamente. Como eu adoro aquele sorriso!

“Clarke, falo a sério quando digo que não podemos voltar a repetir o que aconteceu.”

“Não é justo...” Digo, enquanto faço beicinho. “Não cheguei a ter a oportunidade de te tocar!”

Esta madrugada a Lexa deu-me o melhor dos orgasmos e depois acabamos por sair da piscina completamente exaustas do dia e daquele momento. Na altura não me queixei. Estava demasiado relaxada para tentar fazer qualquer esforço. Mas se eu soubesse que ela agora se ia fazer de difícil, tinha insistido para ficarmos mais um pouco.

Decido usar isso a meu favor, para a tentar convencer do contrário.

“Vais dizer que não gostavas de sentir os meus dedos dentro de ti?” Pergunto-lhe, com atrevimento.

“Clarke...”

“Para não falar que nem me chegaste a provar...”

A Lexa engole em seco. É claro que ela quer mais! Tal como eu, ela quer muito mais! Mas há qualquer coisa a pesar-lhe na consciência. Provavelmente culpa. Ainda para mais agora, que sabe que me fode bem melhor que o irmão dela! Culpa e um pouco de orgulho, vá. Afinal, estou a escolhê-la a ela!

“Não.” Responde ela, decidida. “Acabou, Clarke.”

“Isto é assim? Seduzes-me, fodes-me e agora acabou?”

“Que eu me lembre, foste tu que me pediste para ficar. Foste tu que te começaste a despir e me seduziste para te seguir. E foste tu que me pediste para entrar na piscina contigo!”

Saio da sala frustrada. Que raiva! Agora a culpa é só minha, queres ver? Ela não quer? Tudo bem! Também já não quero!

Terminamos de arrumar tudo antes do almoço e o ambiente entre mim e a Lexa volta ao normal, sendo que por normal se entende toda aquela atmosfera azeda entre nós. Ou melhor, a única pessoa azeda aqui sou eu, que desde que levei com o fora dela, ando a evitá-la ou a fazer para a ignorar. E ela mantém-se na sua, optando por não se aproximar muito de mim com medo que a despreze ou então que não se controle e me queira agarrar. Já nem sei! Só sei que, depois do almoço, decidimos ir todos até à cidade tomar um café.

“Lexa!”

Mal entramos no estabelecimento, uma rapariga ao balcão cumprimenta-a, saindo de propósito detrás dele para ir abraçar a Lexa. Ok, quem é ela e porque é que está a abraçá-la? O resto da família aproveitou para ir escolher os bolos que querem comer a acompanhar os cafés, enquanto eu virei as minhas atenções para as duas.

“Monroe! Não sabia que agora trabalhavas em TonDC. Se soubesse, já tinha combinado qualquer coisa contigo!” Diz-lhe a Lexa.

“Sim, mudei-me para cá há uns meses.”

“Sabes como está a... Como está a Costia?”

A tal Monroe sorri-lhe.

“Com saudades tuas.”

QUEM É A COSTIA??

“Manda-lhe um beijo meu...”

SINTO AS MINHAS VEIAS ARDEREM!! QUEM É ESSA GAJA??

“Clarke, já escolheste o bolo que queres?” O Bellamy acorda-me para a realidade.

“Não. Ainda não.”

“Ok, enquanto escolhes vamos sentar-nos.” Diz ele, retirando-se.

A Lexa aproxima-se do balcão para escolher o seu bolo.

“Costia?” Ai Clarke, porque é que não te controlas?

A Lexa olha-me com atenção.

“Ciúmes?”

“Claro que não! Quem ficou com ciúmes foste tu, quando a Harper se meteu comigo na festa.” Relembro-a.

Ela revira os olhos.

“A Costia é uma ex-namorada. E o Bellamy é o teu namorado que, por acaso, está ali à tua espera. Devias juntar-te a ele em vez de estares a tirar satisfações comigo.”

Não gosto nem um pouco daquele tom. Viro-lhe costas e vou juntar-me ao resto da família Blake.

Passamos a tarde quase toda no café a conversar. A Lexa olhava para mim de cada vez que o Bellamy me fazia um carinho, talvez para estudar as minhas reações, já que as lê tão bem. Odeio ser tão transparente com ela! Preciso da minha arte de encenar, agora!

Começo a corresponder aos carinhos do MEU NAMORADO. Não é por isso que ela não quer nada comigo? Porque namoro com o irmão dela? Ok, então! Beijinho aqui, beijinho acolá, sorrisinhos parvos para ele e a expressão da Lexa muda logo para sisuda.

Chegamos a casa perto da hora do jantar e ela continua a seguir-me com o olhar.

Enquanto a Octavia e a mãe preparam a refeição, o pai deles vai ler o jornal para a sala e o Bellamy agarra na minha mão e faz-me sinal para subir as escadas com ele. O que ele quer já eu sei, mas será que a Lexa percebeu? Faço questão de a procurar com o olhar antes de o seguir pelas escadas acima. Sim, ela percebeu o que vai acontecer agora e foge com o seu olhar do meu. Ontem à noite, senti que o que fazia com ela estava certo. Agora, sinto que a vou trair. Mas é ela quem não quer mais nada comigo, certo? Ela é que quis assim, ela é que me afastou!

Entro no quarto e o Bellamy apressa-se a despir-me. Tento sentir alguma coisa com os seus beijos e os seus toques, mas só o consigo comparar à Lexa. Só consigo pensar no quanto a Lexa mexeu comigo. Ele não me faz sentir nada. Nunca ninguém me fez sentir nada. Só a Lexa! Desde o ódio à paixão, aquela mulher faz-me sentir de tudo!

Perco-me nos meus pensamentos e, quando dou por mim, já o Bellamy me levantou e encostou à parede. Envolvo as minhas pernas na sua cintura e espero que ele faça o resto. Ainda bem que a Lexa decidiu fazer-me um chupão por cima do que ele me fez, senão não lhe saberia explicar qualquer outra marca no meu corpo que não tivesse sido ele a fazer.

Desta vez, ele decide marcar-me no peito. Mas que lindo, vês?

O Bellamy vem-se em poucos minutos, mas não sem antes eu ter que encenar um orgasmo. É verdade, mais uma vez não cheguei lá. Mas a culpa não é dele. É minha, que tenho sempre a mente a viajar e só consegui abstrair-me verdadeiramente quando foi a Lexa a tratar de mim. 

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa... Eu não devia estar a fazer isto! Porque é que trair o Bellamy com ela não me mete confusão, mas foder com o meu próprio namorado me faz sentir que a estou a trair? Que nervos!!

Quando tudo termina, decido tomar um banho. Preciso de um banho! Preciso de me limpar e de limpar a minha mente! Olho-me ao espelho. Tenho aquele ar de frustrada que a Lexa já havia notado antes. Tenho que fingir um sorriso, pelo menos! 

Depois de um duche rápido, opto por vestir uma blusa branca e uns calções de ganga. Abotoo a blusa até conseguir esconder a marca que o Bellamy me fez no peito e desço as escadas.

O jantar ainda não está pronto e o Bellamy foi juntar-se ao pai para verem um jogo de futebol. Já a Lexa está sentada à porta a ler um livro. Quero sentar-me ao seu lado, mas ela quer distância, certo? E, sinceramente, eu também. A última coisa que quero é que ela perceba o que aconteceu. Ou melhor, o que não aconteceu. O orgasmo que o Bellamy, mais uma vez, não me conseguiu dar.

Decido ir até à cozinha para perguntar se a Octavia e a mãe precisam de ajuda, mas depressa sou expulsa de lá. Querem que vá relaxar. Boa, como é que isso se faz? A única vez que me senti realmente relaxada foi esta madrugada, antes de me deitar, quando a Lexa me deu algo que nunca mais me vai voltar a dar. Que raiva!

Sento-me nas escadas e espero pelo jantar. Entretanto, a Lexa passa por mim e avalia a minha expressão sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela sabe que estou chateada com a sua decisão. Uma decisão sensata, que me faz ficar ainda com mais raiva de tão sensata que é! 

Sem eu contar, ela senta-se ao meu lado e olha em frente, para a mesma parede para onde tenho olhado nos últimos minutos. Depois, interrompe o silêncio.

“Ele não te conseguiu dar um orgasmo.”

Não foi uma pergunta. Foi uma constatação. Ela já percebeu. Como é possível esconder o que quer que seja dela? Parece que sabe ler nas entrelinhas! Parece que me conhece tão bem quanto eu me conheço a mim mesma!

Decido não responder. Para quê? Não quero que ela se ria na minha cara. Ou então que me olhe com pena! Não.

“O jantar está pronto!” A Octavia chama-nos da cozinha. Ainda bem!

Apresso-me a levantar-me e vou direta para lá. A fome não é muita, mas a vontade de evitar a Lexa é bastante.

Escusado será dizer que ainda me enterrei mais, já que o meu lugar à mesa é em frente a ela. O Bellamy não tira aquele ar confiante do rosto de quem é o maior e melhor pinante à face da terra. E a minha expressão devia igualar a dele, mas não é o caso.

O meu olhar foge para a pessoa à minha frente vezes sem conta. É praticamente incontrolável, o que me faz sentir ridícula! Acabo por encontrar o olhar da Lexa umas quantas vezes e sinto-me ainda pior. Não quero que ela ache que não me consigo controlar e que preciso dela urgentemente. Não!

Quando o jantar termina, todos se levantam para ajudar a arrumar a mesa. A Lexa aproxima-se de mim.

“Segue-me.” Sussurra-me ela, virando-me as costas logo a seguir para sair da cozinha sorrateiramente.

Mas é que nem pensar! Era o que faltava ir atrás dela feita cadelinha! Vou ficar aqui e ela que se lixe!

Respiro fundo.

Estou a tomar a decisão certa. Não a vou seguir! No entanto, não controlo as minhas pernas quando começo a sair, também eu, sorrateiramente da cozinha.

Olho para todos os lados à procura da Lexa, mas não a vejo.

Onde é que ela foi? Ai Clarke, devias ter sido mais rápida!

Apresso-me a ir ao quarto dela. Não, não está aqui.

Quarto de hóspedes. Nada. Casas-de-banho, também nem sinal dela. Que nervos!

Jardim! É isso, vou ao jardim!

Saio de casa como uma verdadeira ninja e dou a volta ao jardim à procura dela. É então que alguém me puxa para trás do carro dos Blake e me obriga a esconder-me.

“O que...”

“Shhh...” A Lexa coloca um dedo sobre os meus lábios, enquanto espreita por cima do meu ombro.

Posso apostar que o senhor Blake veio até perto do carro para fumar. Já toda a gente sabe que ele voltou ao vício do tabaco, mas ele ainda acha que é o seu grande segredo.

Passados uns minutos, ela levanta-se e eu levanto-me com ela. Já estamos sozinhas.

Ela abre com o maior dos cuidados a porta que dá acesso aos bancos de trás do carro e faz-me sinal para que entre.

Abano com a cabeça.

Ela revira os olhos.

“Isto não é assim, Lexa! Não me rejeitas e depois tratas-me como se fosse um objeto!” Digo eu, no tom mais baixo que consigo usar.

“Eu não te rejeitei! Apenas...” Ela faz uma pausa e decide que não vale a pena voltar a explicar os motivos que a levaram a afastar-se de mim. “Entra, por favor, Clarke.”

Não quero entrar, mas aqueles olhos verdes, enormes e lindos, estão quase a suplicar que o faça. Ok, ok, vou entrar! Raios!

Ela entra depois de mim e volta a fechar a porta com o mesmo cuidado com que a abriu.

“Sim?” Pergunto-lhe, impaciente.

“Estás com aquele ar frustrado.”

Olho para ela e ela sorri-me.

“Se me chamaste até aqui para gozares com a minha cara, podes parar agora, Lexa! Vou-me embora!”

Ela agarra na minha mão, proibindo-me de abrir a porta do lado onde estou sentada.

“Deixa-me...” Diz ela e eu encontro os seus olhos. “Deixa-me dar-te o orgasmo que ele não te deu.”

O quê??

“O quê??” Dou voz ao meu pensamento. “Lexa, não tens o direito de me falares assim!!”

Ela agarra-me pelos braços, já prevendo que quero sair disparada daquele carro, e puxa-me para si.

“Larga-me!”

“Clarke, ouve-me!”

Tento debater-me contra ela mas é impossível, afinal estou a lutar com alguém treinado pelo exército.

“Clarke, pára! Clarke, por favor!”

Paro quando ela me agarra com mais força e noto que os nossos lábios estão a meros centímetros de distância.

Recupero o fôlego enquanto lamento ser tão fraca nestas coisas. Devia fazer exercício físico com mais frequência!

Percebendo que estou mais calma, ela encosta a sua testa à minha e fecha os olhos. Faço o mesmo.

Ela leva uma das mãos ao meu rosto, acariciando-o.

“Não sei se consigo fazer isto. Não sei se consigo ser só tua amiga.” Suspira ela.

O meu coração dispara. Abro os olhos, encontro os dela e noto que a tristeza do seu tom de voz iguala também a do seu olhar. Uma das minhas mãos pousa na sua que acaricia o meu rosto, enquanto a outra viaja até à cintura dela.

“Quatro dias foi o que bastou para mudares tudo... Só consigo pensar no teu beijo, no teu sorriso, no teu olhar, no jeito com que molhaste a minha coxa e soltaste um pequeno gemido quando... E esta madrugada, quando te pude sentir por completo...” Ela suspira. “Clarke...”

Estou a adorar ouvir cada uma destas palavras, porque é exatamente tudo o que ela me tem feito sentir!

“Durante todos estes anos eras a Clarke pequenina e irritante que andava atrás de mim para todo o lado, mas agora és a Clarke mulher que me faz querer andar atrás de ti para todo o lado...” Ela sorri e eu sorrio com ela. “Mas és a namorada do meu irmão! És o fruto proibido! Eu tento ser forte. Eu tento! Mas não consigo ver-te dançar para ele. Não consigo ver-te subir para o quarto com ele. Não consigo aceitar que te deites ao lado dele em vez de te deitares comigo! Não consigo e sinto-me fraca por isso...”

Não estou habituada a ver a Lexa assim, tão vulnerável, tão exposta.

As minhas mãos viajam para o seu pescoço e fecho a distância entre nós com um beijo. Sete anos a sonhar com todas as formas com que a Lexa poderia, um dia, vir a declarar-se a mim, nunca acreditando que isso viria realmente a acontecer e agora cá está ela, a dizer-me as coisas mais lindas que alguma vez pude esperar ouvir vindas de si! Aquela jovem fria que se tornou mulher no exército, acabou de deixar cair as suas defesas e expor-se desta maneira a mim!

“Eu achei que conseguia suportar ver-te subir para o quarto com o Bellamy, mas cada vez me tem custado mais.” Continua ela, assim que afastamos os nosso lábios. “E não vou mentir, fiquei feliz quando te vi descer com um ar frustrado.” Ela solta uma pequena e tímida gargalhada. “Significa que só eu te consigo dar realmente prazer. Só eu te faço gemer...”

Ela começa a desabotoar a minha blusa.

“Deixa-me fazer-te gemer de novo, Clarke...” Sussurra-me ela ao ouvido. “Deixa-me dar-te o orgasmo que ele não te conseguiu dar.”

Acho que estou completamente molhada. Wow! É difícil resistir quando ela se oferece para me dar o orgasmo que o irmão dela não me conseguiu dar. Ainda para mais depois daquela confissão!

Ela encontra os meus olhos e procura a minha permissão para continuar.

Sorrio e volto a beijá-la.

“Com uma condição.” Digo-lhe.

Ela pára de me desabotoar a blusa e levanta uma questão com o olhar.

“Quero passar a noite contigo.” Exijo-lhe eu.

Ela sorri-me. Um sorriso enorme como não me lembro de ter visto antes.

“Vou ficar à tua espera.” Diz ela, procurando de seguida os meus lábios para me beijar.

Ela não termina de me desabotoar a camisa. Abriu-a apenas o suficiente para que os meus peitos pudessem saltar dela. E então ela vê a marca que o Bellamy me deixou num dos seios.

Por momentos, pensei que ela ia parar o que estava a fazer e voltar a arrepender-se. Mas, ao contrário da minha expectativa e receio, ela fica ainda com mais vontade de me fazer sua, começando por me marcar mesmo ao lado do chupão que o Bellamy me fez.

Depois, deita-me lentamente no banco de trás do carro onde estamos sentadas e despe-me os calções, levando a minha tanga com eles.

Ela abre-me as pernas e depois olha para mim com um sorriso. 

Respiro fundo. Sexo oral não é uma estreia para mim, mas nunca o soube apreciar. O meu nervosismo não é o de recear que não o aprecie também com a Lexa até porque, depois do que aconteceu esta madrugada na piscina, confio cegamente nela e no seu talento para me fazer gritar o seu nome. O meu nervosismo acompanha a minha ânsia, porque só me apetece tirar-lhe aquele sorriso da cara e puxar o seu rosto contra as minhas pernas!

E é exatamente isso que faço. Agarro-lhe naqueles cabelos longos e escuros sem qualquer cerimónia e pressiono-a a colocar o seu rosto entre as minhas pernas. Ela deixa-se ir pela minha vontade, agarra cada uma delas para as afastar ainda mais e...

Ao primeiro toque da sua língua posso jurar que isto vai ser rápido! Ela prova-me e geme, o que me faz perceber que está a apreciar isto tanto quanto eu. Por esta eu não esperava! Ela põe-me louca!

Ela brinca com o meu clítoris, lambendo-o e trincando-o muito suavemente, e eu limito-me a puxar-lhe os cabelos com mais força e a usar o meu braço livre para abafar os meus gemidos, que sei que se tornam cada vez mais altos.

Ela agora penetra-me com a sua língua e eu fico ainda mais tola! Nem acredito no que andei a perder todos estes anos!!

Ela percebe que estou perto de atingir o orgasmo e, sem parar com os movimentos da sua língua, usa os dedos para me massajar o clítoris. 

AI QUE BOM!!!

“Lexaaaa... Ah... Lexaaaaa....”

Estrelas! Muitas estrelas! Tantas!

Ela sente-me finalmente relaxar na sua boca e levanta o rosto, lambendo os seus lábios com um sorriso confiante. Já eu, tento recuperar o fôlego.

“Isto foi... Uau...” É a única coisa que consigo dizer.

Ela aproxima o seu rosto do meu e beija-me. Provar-me na sua boca volta a excitar-me.

“Lexa Blake, tu matas-me...” Digo-lhe, com um sorriso preguiçoso.

Ela sorri-me de volta.

“Isto é só o aperitivo... Prepara-te para logo!” Responde ela.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos dentro do carro mas, quando regressamos para o interior da casa, toda a gente nos procurava.

“Onde é que se meteram?” Pergunta o Bellamy com um ar preocupado.

Olho para a Lexa e ela para mim. O cabelo dela não está propriamente arranjado e tenho a certeza que o meu rosto está corado.

“Fomos dar uma volta.” Respondo eu, enquanto procuro os olhos da Lexa.

“Sim. Fomos apanhar ar.” Diz ela, a sorrir-me.

A desculpa serviu, embora as roupas amassadas e o nosso ar de felicidade pudesse denunciar-nos. Mas quem é que iria desconfiar que nos envolvemos? Afinal, eu nunca dei provas de que gosto de mulheres e a Lexa nunca roubaria a namorado do próprio irmão, certo? Ok, era suposto eu estar a sentir-me culpada agora mas, sinceramente, nada me pesa na consciência. Esta noite termino com o Bellamy e declaro-me à Lexa! Ou declaro-me à Lexa primeiro e termino com o Bellamy depois. Não sei. O importante é que ambas as decisões já foram tomadas e vão acontecer!

Juntamo-nos todos na sala para ver em família um programa qualquer que passa na TV. Escusado será dizer que eu não via a hora daquilo terminar e esperar que toda a gente adormecesse para poder, finalmente, passar a noite com a Lexa.

A Lexa não pára de olhar para mim e eu também mal consigo olhar para outro lado que não o sítio onde ela está sentada.

Quando o tal programa finalmente termina e a família Blake decide dar por encerrado o seu dia, o Bellamy impede que todos se levantem dos sofás onde estão sentados.

“Esperem!” Diz ele. “Eu... Tenho uma coisa para fazer primeiro e gostava que estivessem todos presentes.”

“Uhhh...” A Octavia esfrega as mãos, curiosa.

Já a Lexa olha-o com atenção e tem exatamente a mesma reação que eu quando, de repente, o Bellamy se ajoelha à minha frente.

“Clarke...” Começa ele.

Oh não...

“Nós já nos conhecemos praticamente desde que nascemos e, apesar de estarmos juntos há pouco tempo, eu sei que temos tudo para continuarmos a ter a relação perfeita. Quer dizer, olha para ti, tu és perfeita! És mais do que alguma vez sonhei que merecia!”

MAS QUE MERDA É ESTA?? OH NÃO!! QUE SE ABRA UM BURACO NESTE MALDITO SOFÁ E ME ENGULA PARA OUTRO PLANETA QUALQUER, POR FAVOR!!!

Olho para a Lexa. Ela está em estado de choque. Eu também!!

“Ai...” A senhora Blake leva as mãos à boca. Os seus olhos brilham de orgulho.

“Go Bellamy!” Incentiva a Octavia. Posso dar-lhe um tiro na cabeça?

Ele disse que sou perfeita e que sou mais do que o que ele merece. Ok, agora sim, tudo o que aconteceu entre mim e a Lexa me pesa na consciência. Se me arrependo? Não, nunca! Mas sinto-me mal por ele... Raios, devia ter terminado tudo antes de lhe dar tempo de fazer figura de parvo!

“Clarke Griffin...” Ele tira do bolso das calças uma caixa vermelha em veludo. “Aceitas vir morar comigo em Arkadia?”

Ele abre a caixa e, lá dentro, está uma chave.

Sinto-me aliviada por não ver um anel no lugar daquela chave mas, sinceramente, não sei o que responder. Quer dizer, sei, mas não o quero deixar ficar mal em frente à família!

“Não acredito que me vais roubar a roommate!” Queixa-se a Octavia, com um sorriso.

“Eu...” Olho para a Lexa, que está mais tensa do que nunca. E agora? O Bellamy continua ajoelhado enquanto segura a caixa com a chave e espera por uma resposta minha.

“Se tudo correr bem, este é o nosso último ano na faculdade. Eu arranjei um emprego lá perto e a primeira coisa que fiz foi alugar uma casa. Quero finalmente ter a minha independência e começar uma vida nova... Ao teu lado!” Continua ele.

Olho para a Lexa e dava tudo agora para poder ouvir os seus pensamentos.

“Não sei... Não é muito cedo para isso?” Pergunto-lhe, voltando a encontrar o olhar do Bellamy.

“Cedo? Clarke, já nos conhecemos há 20 anos! Mas sem pressa. Não precisas mudar-te já para lá.” Responde-me ele.

“Anda lá, Griffin!” Insiste a Octavia.

Não posso dizer que não. Não posso terminar tudo com ele neste exato momento. Não o posso magoar assim, depois disto! E agora, o que faço? Era suposto ficar com a Lexa... Era suposto declarar-me a ela e...

“Sim.” Antes de conseguir travar a minha língua, dou a resposta. 

O Bellamy levanta-se e levanta-me com ele para me beijar, enquanto todos batem palmas. Todos, menos a Lexa.

“Com licença.” Diz ela, retirando-se da sala.

“O que lhe deu?” Pergunta a Octavia.

Todos encolhem os ombros e decidem continuar o festejo, desta vez com o pai Blake a ir buscar uma garrafa de champagne para festejar o novo passo que o Bellamy está a dar na vida dele. 

Passados uns minutos de conversa sobre a casa, com a senhora Blake e a Octavia a exigirem ajudar na decoração do novo apartamento do Bellamy, aproveito a distração deles para ir até ao quarto da Lexa, onde presumo que ela esteja.

Bato à porta e abro-a.

“Lexa?”

Entro sem esperar pela sua resposta, apenas para a encontrar a meter todas as suas roupas num saco enorme que presumo ser do exército.

“O que estás a fazer?” Pergunto-lhe.

“Amanhã é o nosso último dia aqui, lembraste?”

Por momentos, tinha-me esquecido.

“Não precisas responder-me assim. Olha para mim.” Agarro-lhe suavemente num braço e ela pára o que está a fazer para encontrar os meus olhos.

“Isto foi um erro desde o primeiro dia.”

“Não, não foi!”

“Foi, sim! És a namorada do meu irmão e acabaste de aceitar ir viver com ele!”

“O que querias que eu dissesse? Que não? E deixava-o ficar mal em frente à família?”

“Então vais esperar chegar a Arkadia para lhe dar a tua resposta final, depois de lhe teres dado estas esperanças todas?”

“Eu...” Fico sem resposta.

“Bem me parecia!”

“Lexa, ouve, eu vou terminar tudo com o Bellamy! Quero ficar contigo!”

“Não.”

“Não?”

“Não! Eu e tu... Não íamos resultar!”

“O quê??”

“O Bellamy pode dar-te uma vida confortável! Até emprego já arranjou! E eu? Vou saltando de missão em missão e tudo o que te poderia dar era um encontro de meio em meio ano e uma vida cheia de solidão. Nós não pensamos bem nisto, Clarke. Deixamo-nos levar por impulsos parvos para nada...”

“Para nada?? Agora isto não foi nada para ti??”

“Fizeste bem em aceitar ir viver com o meu irmão.”

“Lexa, pára, por favor...”

“Preciso de dormir.”

Respeito o seu pedido e retiro-me. Não acredito no que me está a acontecer! O melhor é deixá-la esfriar as ideias e, quando ela perceber que realmente não tive alternativa na resposta que dei, conversamos e resolvemos tudo.

Volto para a sala, onde se encontra o resto da família ainda a falar sobre o mesmo assunto da nova casa.

“Clarke, está tudo bem?” Pergunta-me o Bellamy, preocupado.

Aceno.

“Só preciso de descansar. Dói-me um pouco a cabeça.” Respondo.

Despeço-me de todos e decido ir para o quarto do Bellamy deitar-me e chorar de frustração. Que raiva!! Era suposto esta ser a minha noite de amor com a Lexa! 

Adormeço entre lágrimas e recordações, enquanto imagino como seria poder senti-la e dar-lhe prazer.

De manhã acordo e percebo que adormeci. Já devem estar a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Vou à casa-de-banho lavar a cara e tentar esconder as olheiras com alguma maquilhagem e desço as escadas para me juntar à família Blake na cozinha.

“Clarke, estás melhor?” Pergunta-me o Bellamy. “Estavas a dormir tão profundamente que preferi deixar-te descansar mais um pouco.”

“Sim, obrigada.”

Olho para o lugar à minha frente. Está vazio.

“A Lexa... Ainda está a dormir?” Pergunto, curiosa. Talvez já se tenha levantado e esteja na sua corrida matinal.

“Oh querida, perdeste-a por uma questão de minutos!” Explica a senhora Blake.

“Perdi-a?”

“A Lexa acabou de se despedir de nós e voltou para a base militar.” Responde a Octavia.

A Lexa foi embora sem me dizer nada? Sem sequer se despedir?

“Quando...” Respiro fundo e tento controlar as lágrimas antes de continuar a falar. “Quando é que ela volta?”

“Não sabemos. Muito provavelmente vai aceitar a missão no Afeganistão. Pode durar meses ou anos!” Explica o Bellamy.

Meses ou anos sem voltar a vê-la?? Sem sequer termos trocado um beijo de despedida, contactos ou a promessa de nos voltarmos a ver? Quero chorar. Quero sair dali e correr atrás dela, seja lá onde ela estiver! Quero dizer-lhe tudo o que não lhe disse ontem... Tudo o que sinto por ela! E quero bater-lhe por não se ter despedido de mim! Quero beijá-la e bater-lhe!

“Bom, vamos lá preparar tudo para regressarmos a Arkadia!”

“Bellamy, ainda temos um dia inteiro pela frente! Vamos aproveitar as últimas horas em TonDC!”

Os irmãos Blake fazem planos para o resto do dia. Já eu...

Eu só quero que este dia chegue ao fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim termina a primeira parte desta série "O Fruto Proibido". Espero que tenham gostado! Ainda não sei quando vou publicar a segunda parte, mas estejam atentos ;)


End file.
